Jungle aventure
by gallegosdulce
Summary: my vertion of TJM, Arnold won a contest and he is trying to find his parents in the jungle of  san lorenzo, meanwhile he is trying to fix his feelings for helga,*Each character has his own problem*
1. Chapter 1

**The Jungle Aventure **

**Prologue:**

**Arnold's Dream**

They were in the middle of the jungle searching for the right plant. Making the medicine for the birds in danger wasn't easy, but they were pleased to do it. "Mom!... dad!..i found it!" the 10 year old kid yelled pulling the plant away from the ground, "Look!" he turned around, but he didn't saw anything,"Mom?...Dad?...where are you." he kept looking everywhere, but nothing. He started to see something pink between the woods, "he........."

_Hey arnold, Hey arnold, Hey arnold_

His alarm interrpted his dream, he woke up in a sudden, taking off the wires away from the potato. He started cleaning his eyes with his hands, when he saw the picture of his mom and dad. He stared at the them for a few seconds, they looked so happy together, _"Mom, dad...where are you?" _He thought silencely, "Happy Birthday to you!" Arnold's grandma Gertty(a/n sorry donno how to spell it) and grandpa Phills singing in a chorus to arnold. Grandma carried a a cake on her hands, (a/n any kind you like) she gently put it on arnolds lap. "Make a wish Kimba," she told arnold, while she was turning on the ten canddles from the cake, but they all knew the only and most important wish. Arnold close his eyes, and he blew the flames from the candles. "Hope all your wishes came tru...." grandpa was about to said 'true', but a noise in his stomach interrumpted him, "puki...what did you put in the other cake you made?" he asked worried, "It was for Oskar," she answered, "OH... AAAHh!!" he ran out of the room. Grandma just gave a short mischivious smile to Arnold and then left fallowing Phills.

_"He'll be alright, grandma always puts traps on Oskar." _Arnold thought still serious, thinking in all the times 'Oskar' tried to sneak into the kitchen for some food. Arnold put the cake away, so he could get dress for school. He was been late, so he decided to run downstairs. When he opened the door to go out, there was a man about to knock the door, The men looked surprise for a few seconds, but he change his impresstion to a serious face. "Package for Arnold...aah...what does this says?...anyway is for this direction," Arnold took the package from the man and he put it on the floor besides the door, "Sign here," the man said giving arnold a paper (a/n we know/think arnold last name is shortman) the man left quick after he took the paper back from arnold. "Grandma, can you put the package on my room please!!!" Arnold yelled hoping that his grandma had heard. Not waiting for answer he left running to the bus stop.

**Chapter One:**

**Essay contest**

Arnold ran the faster he could, but he cought the bus. He got in the bus and saw Helga sitting besides pheabe. He saw Gerald in another sit behind them. He couldn't help it, but as Helga watched him going to sit besides Gerald, he smiled at her. He felt wierd around her since she had told him, her feelings. He knew that they both agree that it was the 'heat of the moment' but he knew that everything she had told him in the rooftop of the FTi buildding was true. He backoff because he needed to think about it. The moment of the confession happen to fast. He sat besides Gerald, and then they made their hand-shake. "Hey man," Gerald said facing him, "Hey, How was yesterday?" Arnold asked him, "You mean at the Patakis' residence?" Gerald asked uncomfortable, Arnold nodded, "It was..." Gerald was thinking how to not make big deal about it, "...fine, I guest..." but he couldn't supported "...man, I couldn't support Bob Pataki at dinner asking me questions, but Olga did help me a lot in the homework, is so great that she is back in our school as tutor." Gerald finally said, "Yeah," Arnold comfirmed not looking at him.

"Hey!..." Arnold heard someone was calling him during lunch time "... football-head!" it was Helga "Can I talk to you for a second..." Helga asked him in a low voice "Sure..." he answered her wondering what Helga needed him for. They walked out of the cafeteria.

"Mmm- mm-mm" Gerald said as he saw Arnold and Helga leaving the cafeteria, "What is it, Gerald?" Pheabe asked him sitting besides him, since Helga was with Arnold. "I just wondering what's between them...Arnold and Helga." he answered with curiosity, Pheabe just give him a short smile, hoping that what she was thinking was true.

"What is it, Helga?...what can I help you on?" Arnold asked Helga, while he was turning around to face her. After they got out of the cafeteria in the hallway. "Do you remember that time when you gave me a birthday present," she said, "Yeah...why?" he asked her, each time, Helga was getting more nervous,_"What's she up to," _Arnold wondered in his thoughts,"Well I just wanted to reply it," she took a little blue box out of her packet and gave it to Arnold. He took it surprised, "Ooh...well...thank you... I guest..." he said nervous, but in second his impression changed to mysterious smile, "Nothing is going to explote when I open it, isn't it?" He asked her holding his unespected laugh, "Crimany! once in my live I try to be nice, and this is what I get?" Helga answered angry and offended, "Sorry...I was just wondering," He answered, she crosses her arms over her chest, while he opened the little blue box. Inside the box was a silver necklace with a green crystal in formed of an eye (a/n I dont know how to explain it, but it just like his parents necklaces; from the journal, except that is a miniature). She smiled while he looked surprised, "Don't get to excited, because it's the first and the last present I'm giving you," she said in rude tone. He did like the , it reminded him of his parents for some reason. He remember he was staring at that necklace last week at the jewellery store, but he didn't bought it, he was passing by that store and saw it behind the window."Thank you so much, Helga!" he said throwing himself toward her, giving her a huge hug, they stayed like that for a few seconds, "Yeah...yeah whatever...don't get used to it," she said pushing him away to the floor. They when back to the cafeteria after their conversation, like nothing had happen.

Mr. Simmons was teachen his class with a big smile on his face. "...and that's how photosen..."

_Riiiiiiiinng!_

the bell sounded interrupting Mr. Simmons speach, "Before you leave I have a very special announcement to make," he told his class that stood up their desks. He started talking the faster he could, since the students were toward the exit door. "There is an essay contest..." he went to get some papers from his desk as he continued "...if you are interested in what is about, here is this special paper with all the special information and there'll be specials prices, too." as he was talking he made his way to the door, giving each student a paper.

"Hey man..." it was Gerald behind Arnold, "I was looking for you, man," Arnold putted some books inside his locker while Gerald was talking, he turned around to face him, "Hi, Gerald." Arnold said, "Man, you got out of the class as sooner the bell rang, that you didn't get one of this," Gerald told him, showing him the paper that Mr. Simmons gave him in his way out of the class. Arnold took the paper from Gerald's hand, "What is it?" he asked starting to read it.

_Dear Students,_

_The Hillywood's border of education elected P.S. 118 one of the best schools. In reply there would be an __**Essay Contest **__for the 4-6 grades._

_The essay would be a least one page long, and it have to be clear._

_This is what you have to write about. Choose one of the following questions._

_What's the best about your school? How is your learning in this school? What would you change in your school? Why?_

_**Remember**__: Give examples. Spelling. Grammar. Be Especific_

_The winner of the best essay would win a trip with the whole class to any part of the world the winner decide to go for a whole week. They would learn about the history of the place; culture, language, animals, plants, ect._

_Good Luck_

At the end of the letter Mr. Simmons wrote

_Bring your special Essay on Monday, Mr. Simmon._

As sooner Arnold finished reading he was smiling, "Isn't that amazing! if one of us win, I finally would be able to go to Japan, Do you know they eat..." "This is amazing! if I win I would be able to find my parents," Arnold said excited and surprised, Gerald just give him a forced smile crossing his arms, he was interrumpted, and according to Arnold impression the whole time Arnold was ignoring him. "Yeah, is amazing, but don't get to excited man. There would be more participants," Gerald told Arnold, while they were walking out of school "I'm going to past the rest of the weekend working on it," Arnold told him.

The whole time Helga was hiding behind the water fountain. She heard all the conversation. When Arnold and Gerald left, she look everywhere to see if anybody was still around the hallways, she took her locket out, "Oh Arnold, my poor miserable angel still looking for your missing parents, having no parents to fill the dark, profound hole in your good-intentioned heart life. I would work hard as you to win that stupid essay contest." she hugged the lucker as it was Arnold over her chest. She heard a wheeze but she didn't bother to turn around, she just made a punch at her right side. _"Stupid brainy, why is he following me all the time!?" _she asked herself in a thought hearing the braking of glasses.

**Chapter Two**

**Good News:**

Arnold and Gerald got to the boarding house. They were still talking about the essay contest. Gerald promised Arnold if there was the possibility he wins, he would choose to go to San Lorenzo, but Gerald really wanted to go to Japan. When they got to Arnold's room, Arnold saw the package from the morning. "What is it?" Gerald asked looking at it while Arnold was trying it to open it. "I don't know. It got here this morning." Arnold answered sincerely. They both mouth wide open when they saw the two pure gold necklaces with a form of an eye with a big green crystal. "These were of my parents!" Arnold yelled excited holding them in his hands. Gerald was still surprised. "Do you know what this mean, Gerald!" Arnold still excited asked him. Gerald was about to give him a simple reason, but Arnold didn't let him talk. "My parents can be still alive! or how you explain that they just found these?" While Arnold was talking Gerald saw a note inside the package. "Maybe this can explain," Gerald answered taking the note, and handle it to Arnold who put the neckles besides Gerald. "It's a letter from my dad's friend Eduardo" Arnold without taking the eyes from the letter told Gerald. "And what does it say?" Gerald asked. Arnold started reading it loudly enough so Gerald can hear.

_Dear Arnold,_

_You must be a young man already, anyway you must know already what happen to you parents, because if you don't, this latter will sound wierd to you. You must have seen the necklaces already; they belong to your parents. We just found them in the middle of the jungle. I couldn't believe it. I was so happy to found them. They were all muddy, but when I clean them, I decided to send them to the person who really owns them. They worth a lot of money, but you wouldn't care about the money, because they were so value to your parents. I hope you keep them and appreciate them like your parents did._

_~one your parents friend._

_Eduardo, _

_PS. hope your grandparents have tell you about me._

"Wow," Arnold said after he finished reading the letter, "I have to start that essay now, if I want to win that contest," he continued. "Oh look at them, man, you are rich." Gerald said holding the necklaces, "Gerald if you are thinking that I should sell them, I won't," Arnold told him taking out the little blue box that Helga give him from his bagpack, "Ah..." Gerald started to say something but as sooner he saw the little blue box he changed his mind, "What's that?" He asked Arnold, "What?..." Arnold asked, but he saw Gerald staring at the little blue box, "This?" Arnold showed it to him. Gerald nodded, "um..." Arnold tried to sound normal as possible, "It was a give...from...um... Helga..." He was saying this while he took the necklace out and putting it on, "Helga?" Gerald couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What's Helga doing by giving you presents, man, what's between you and he.." " I really need too started this essay if I want to find my parents," Arnold interrupted Gerald who was still suspicious. He was looking at Arnold for few minutes, but he decided to leave. "Okay man, see you, I have to take care of Timberly for some money," Gerald told him making his way to the door. Gerald was worry for Arnold, he didn't like him to get so excited for something that could be untrue. "Bye Gerald," Arnold told him, while he was preparing to write his essay.

"I can't stand her, can you believe, she made me stay in detention just because I cutted line today at lunch!" Helga was on the phone with pheabe that afternoon. She was tired of her sister Olga who was back helping teaching 5th grade, so she can be the 5th grade teacher next year. "Oh Helga, maybe she just worry about your edu..." Pheabe was saying when Helga interrupted her. "Pheebs, she is making me crazy! I don't know why she came back from Alaska saying..." Helga tried to make her voice sound as Olga's, "'Oh I just miss my lovely family so much, specially you baby sister, oh thank you so much for all your lovely letters' sheez, so annoying!"

It past a week later, all the participants in the essay contest have turn in their essays that monday. There was 5 minutes left in Mr. Simmons' class. "Okay class, before our special class is over I have a very special announcement to make," Mr. Simmons was saying, "How special this time could it be?" Helga made a comment, and then the class giggled. Olga stared at her seriesly, "Baby sister, is inrespctable talking over the teacher," Olga told her sister Helga who rolled her eyes by Olga's reply. Mr. Simmons ignored Helga's comment and he continued, "I have to announce who is our special winner from the special essay contest," the class was in shock, "Do you mean that we are going to a fieldtrip," Rhonda who was brushing her hair during class was the one who reacted, Mr. Simmons nodded. "Then who is it?" Curly couldn't support the suspence, "Is...um..." Mr. Simmons continued, "Arnold," everybody stared at Arnold who was smiling happily, "Now Arnold has to decide where he wants to take us," Mr. Simmons told the class smiling, all the class started bothering Arnold. "Oh choose Paris, Arnold darling, long time I don't go there." Rhonda started, "Choose Brazil," "...India," "...Mexico," "...Italy," "...China," the class was telling Arnold, but he was ignoring them.

_Riiiiiinnng _

the bell rang interruping the students, "Congratulations Arnold, now I want you to stay with me, so you can tell me," Mr. Simmond told Arnold directly. The class still smiling at Arnold stood up their desks leaving the class.

**Chapter Three**

**The way to San Lorenzo**

Mr. Simmon sat on his desk, he started taking some papers out form a drawer, "So have you decide a special place?" Mr. Simmons asked him, "Yeah," _"should I told him about my parents?" _Arnold thought_ "no if tell him, he would think is dangerous and would make a big deal about it" _Arnold didn't reliazed that Mr. Simmons was still staring at him waiting for him to continue. "So what special place is it?" Mr. Simmons asked, "San Lorenzo, in South America," Arnold told him smiling. "Oh Arnold, what a wonderful place," Mr. Simmons told him. "Hey Mr. Simmons, so this is the kid who won the trip?" It was a deep voice caming from the class' door. "Principal Wartz," Mr. Simmons said as sooner he saw him. Principal Wartz started walking toward them, "Yeah, this is Arnold," Mr. Simmons told him. "So kid, have you decide where you want to go?" Principal Wartz asked Arnold, looking at him with no smile. "I just told Mr. Simmons that I decide we should go to San Lorenzo," Arnold told Principal Wartz respectfully. Principal Wartz turned to see Mr. Simmons who was still smiling (a/n mr. simmons is always smiling except when he is worry or scare) "That's a great place," Principal Wartz commented.

Helga entered to the bathroom after the bell rang, she checked if anyone was there, but she didn't see anybody, she took her locker out, "Oh Arnold my love, my angel you finally would get what you always want. You'll finally find your parents." Gerald who was hearing all this from the boys bathroom (a/n remember april fool episode) couldn't believe it, "_Helga in love with my man, Arnold?" _he was thinking this, while he waited in the hallway for Arnold. "Gerald, thanks for waiting for me, ready for a new aventure?" Arnold was tellling him while they walked out of school. Gerald didn't answered nothing he was still thinking. _"How long have they been keeping it in secret? and why Arnold hasn't tell me nothing. I'm his BEST FRIEND."_ "Gerald, are you even listening," Arnold asked him, "uh?" Gerald asked confused, "Look at you, you're starting to act like me," Arnold joked, they both smiled. "I was saying that We are finally going to San Lorenzo in two weeks, and we have make a plan of how to slip away from the class, so we can look for my parents." Arnold explained. "So are you going to ask Helga to help us?" Gerald asked without thinking, "Why should I ask her?" Arnold asked him confused, "Not, for nothing." Gerald answered.

The week end past so fast. It was already Monday and the classes was so excited, because they wanted to know to what place Arnold was taking them. "So where are we going Mr. Simmons?" Stinky asked. "Oh, Arnold deciced to take us to San Lorenzo in South America," Mr. Simmons told the class. Everybody was confused questioning each other, why would Arnold wanted to go to San Lorenzo? "Where is San Lorenzo?" Stinky asked. "It a good question Stinky, San Lorenzo is a Jungle between Salvador and Guatemala," Olga answered, "Uh, thanks Miss Olga." Stinky answered back. Meanwhile Mr. Simmons was passing a paper, " This is your permit sheet, besure to bring it back signed before the field trip that would be in two weeks," he finally said. The class continue as always, but there was still gossips around.

The two week past fast, during that time Arnold had the time to make his own plans without telling anyone. It was noon when all the students where in the airport. Their farewell with their parents wasn't easy. Eugene's parents were giving all the medicine for his allergics. All the parents were giving hugs and kisses to their child, they were still worry for them. The jungle was very dangerous. "Oh baby sister, It so wonderful that we are finally to going to pass time together learning..." "Make me a favor Olga, stay away from me," Helga interrupted her sister Olga. Helga entered to the airplane and she saw that everyone was already sitting in their sits. Olga was behind her, she was wishing to sit with her sister. There was few sits left. Briney was specting that Helga would sit with him. He even made a space so she can sit with him. Helga ignore him, but she really didn't saw him. She saw Pheabe sitting with Gerald, she thought would be a great idea to pretend be angry, beacause Pheabe didn't save her a sit and now she has to sit besides Arnold. Olga saw where Helga was going, she felt bad, because her baby sister was ignoring her. "Hey big sister Olga, came sit beside me." It was Lila who was sitting with Rhonda looking her self in a little mirror trying to fix her hair, and Nadine who was so excited to go to San Lorenzo. Olga sat beside Lila, "Hey little sister," Olga said to started a conversation with Lila. Both girls were smiling to each other.

Arnold sat beside Gerald who was sitting besides Pheobe. They were talking about something that Arnold wasn't really lisening. He was looking at his dad's journal and he started writing. He decided to finished it.

_Today started my new aventure. I would finally would started looking for my parents Miles and Stella. I know that they are some where lose in the jungle. It ready pasted 10 ye...._

"Crimany Pheebs! you have to leave me a sit beside the foot-ball headed boy," Helga interrupted Arnold writing. He didn't know what to answered, neither did Pheabe, "Sorry Helga," Pheabe answered. Gerald gave her a suspicious look. Helga with no complain sat beside Arnold. He kept writing on his dad's journal few things. "Why are you writing in that old journal?," _"why you care," _Arnold thought in Helga's question. He turned to see her, but he met those deep blue eyes, why does eyes make him so nervous? Helga's face was to close to him, and then he looked to her lips, so warm lips that once have kissed him. Helga knew what was going to happen, but she didn't want to, not in front of the class. "I'm mean, are you that poor to not be able to buy a notebook," she joked, Arnold was so surprised and nervous by realising what he was about to do. His cheecks turned pink red, He couldn't talk, "...um...no..."

"Principal Wartz, what are you doing here?" Mr. Simmons was really surprised, because he didn't expect Principal Wartz presence of coming to a boring school fieldtrip, "Don't worry about me Simmons, I can take care by myself." Principal Wartz told him looking for a sit. Mr. Simmons was still confused, "I always wanted to go to South America, and this was my opportunity." Principal Wartz explained.

"So?" Helga asked Arnold who hasn't been clear. "It's a Journal," Arnold told her. "um..." Helga didn't know what to said. She could start bothering him, why he has a diary like a girl? and she can tell the class, but she decided to not do it. How about Arnold have wrote that time when she confessed her love for him. "Tomorrow morning we are going to be San Lorezo," Helga said hopeful, "Yeah, we are," Arnold said, and then he finally smiled at her.

_By now everybody is sleeping. I thought Helga was going to be ennoying, but she so funny. I couldn't stop laughing. She finally said that she was sleepy, and fell asleep on my arm. When she acts like this I really like her. She is a great person, when she want to. I think that when she acts mean and rude, she is just acting to hide her feelings toward me. I can't believe that today I was about to kiss her. Why not? maybe I do like her like her. It's not like other crushes that I used to have, this time is different._

_-_

**I need help, suppost this story brainy is a big help for helga but i have no idea how can he help) and help for another things, just give me YOUR ideas**

**tthanks for reading, sorry if there are some mistakes**

**revieew! or i'll think nobody is reading (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter four**

**Finally in San Lorenzo**

It was 6:10 am, when Helga woke up, she remember that she felt asleep on Arnold's arm last night, she did it on purpose, and she knew it. Arnold was still sleeping. She saw him in silence, "kcrr, mommy, mommy..mm," she heard Harold who was sleeping droping some saliva, and snoring like a pig. Helga made a disgusting face by seeing this kid, she even felt a little sorry for Stinky who was sitting beside him. Helga couldn't go back to sleep she try few times, but it was impposible, and than she saw Arnold's diary (journal), he held very tight to him. She was thinking, to see what Arnold wrote on it, but if Arnold wakes up in a sudden, he would be upset with her, because he trust her._ "What the hell!" _Helga thought, She didn't care for any reason, she slowly put her hands in the journal, she tried to pull it, but Arnold was holding it very tight. Arnold felt that someone was moving his hands, he remember yesterday that he was carring his Journal, and he was sitting beside Helga,_ "Helga!" _he woke up in sudden, he saw Helga who was still 'sleeping', and his dad's Journal, it was on the floor._ "Maybe, it was the plane, it made a fast move, or something." _He thought reliving hiself. He put the Journal in a save place (his bagpack). Helga in the otherside was pretending to be sleeping, _"Damn! What Are you thinking Helga?, he almost cought you!"_ She asked her self.

Everybody was awake by 9:00 am. "I'm hungry!" Harold cried, "yeah me too!" "yeah..." the fitht grades haven't eat nothing, because airplane had a delay problem, they thought that they would be in Guatemala by 8:00, so the kids would be able to eat there. The kids were really anxious, "Hold on, kids we'll be there in few minutes," Mr. Simmonts tried to console them. However the time past quick and the class entered to a resturant close to the airport, they were sorprise of how small the airport was. "Hola buenos dias! Que se les obrese?" a woman asked putting some menus on Mr. Simmons, Olga and Principal Wartz table, it looks like she was the waitress. She was surprise of seeing to many kids around yelling some words that she did not understand. "What?... do you speak inglish?" Mr. Simmons asked confused, "She asked what do we want," Principal Wartz traslated, "Oh. The special for all the kids and give me a..." Mr. Simmons was saying looking at the menu, "I think that..I'll take also the special... How about you Miss Olga?" Mr. Simmons asked Olga while Principal Wartz was traslating to the waitress with his bad spanish, "That sounds great," Olga said. Everyone took the same order.

"Ew, what is this?" Harold asked no one in particular. "I think is some kind of food," Sid answered him. They were looking curiously at the food , Mr. Simmons look at the kids' impresstions, "Came on kids is always good to try something new," He told the class, "I also like you to write obout the food, in your special assigments," he added. "Why would we write about food?" Stinky asked Sid confused, Sid did not answered. "This actually tastes good!" Harold exclaimed, Stinky and Sid looked at Harold surprised, thinking in the same thing,_ "Harold is insane." _"Are you guys going to eat yours?" Harold asked them. The two kids nodded and started eating slowly, Harold noticed that they were still scare of the food, "Come on guys, is not like is poisen or something, is it?" O.O.

The class was at the bus station waiting for the transportation to take them to San Lorenzo. "Anyone please help me with my luggage," Rhonda said with her two suitcases, one in each hand. She looked so tire. "I think that Anyone did not come to this field trip, because no one answered, Miss Rhonda." Stinky sarcasticly told her. "Jeez, princess didn't you heard to bring only the 'necessary things'" Helga told Rhonda, "Helga, this things are necessaries, ok." Rhonda told her. "What ever! just don't be complaining, because we are going to WALK a LOT," Helga replied her, and then she walk to the bus because it was finally here. All the class entered fast to the bus, beacause they wanted to get the best seat. Rhonda was the last one to get inside of the bus, luckly Nadine saved her the seat beside her. "What's the box for?" Rhonda asked Nadine who was carring a shoes' box with little holes on the

tap, "Is a box for my new insects," Rhonda was still confused, Nadine noticed it, "I'm going to get from the jungle a lot of different kind of insects, Rhonda." she answered her. "Thanks for helping with my luggage" Rhonda sarcasticly told her changing of conversation, "You welcome Rhonda." Nadine answered her with a smile on her face.

"So, Hace mucho que trabaja aqui?" Principal Wartz asked the bus driver, "Por favor no able con el conductor mientras el beiculo esta en marcha," the bus driver answered. Principal Wartz just wanted to make a convertasion, but the bus driver was rude by answering that way, anyway he ignored the bus driver answered and asked him another question. The bus driver was getting really angry since Princiapal Wartz was been really enoying.

The class finally got to San Lorenzo after 4:00 hours of trasportation. It was true there was a lot of forest. The class was looking around behind the bus' windows, it was not enough what they were able to see. They bearly can see a lot of animals. Each time the bus was moving slow and slower, it wasn't easy for the bus moving on a road full of rocks. And finally the bus made a stop...

**Chapter Five **

**The Man Town Behind the Mountain **

The kids got out the bus really excited they were looking around the really tall trees and the plants, they were really different from the city. "Can someone help me with my loggege, PLEASE!" Rhonda yelled at everybody who was ignoring her. they all were looking around, "I will pay really good money," she insisted, the gang turn to her as quick they heard money, "I help," it was a litte boy who no one knew, he look like 6 or 7 years old. The kids all were thinking the same thing, where did he came from? "Thanks... I least I know that there are gentlemans around this place." Rhonda who finally was smiling gave some of cases to the kid, "So..what's your name kid," she ask the kid who was smiling while they started walking, "Name?...Carlos...you?" The kid ask her, "Rhonda Wellington Lloyd," Rhonda look at the kid who was confused, "but you can call me Rhonda." she finished giving him a smile, the kid reply with a smile as well.

The class walked for a while until they got to a little town, "So what is a kid doing in the middle of road?" Helga asked the kid who was close to Rhonda, "Leave the kid alone HELGA I think he doesn't speak a lot of English." Rhonda told Helga, because Rhonda try to talk to the kid, but sometimes he didn't understand what she was saying. All the class was freaking out how the people from the town was looking at them. Some of them were muttering each other, "_IS THEM." _"Hello! my name is Sr. Benito, And you must be the class I was waiting for, you I think that you already met my son Calos?" Some guy started talking to them pointing to Carlos, all the class was confused, "i'm you guideman, our mission is to past that big mountain." he pointed to the mountain that was behind the town, "we will learn about everything from here. Behind the mountain is another town, and we hopely get there save?" at the end of the sentance Sr. Benito made kind of a evil face. All the class was kind of scare by face he made, Sr. Benito notice the kids impressions and he started laughing, "Come on kids, I'll show you were you going to spend the night for today." The class follow Sr. Benito to wasteland. "Hope you guys brought you tent." Sr. Benito told them.

Arnold was making his tent exactly how his grandfaher taught him, sunddlely someone grab him from his wrist really hard, it was a hand of a man Arnold tried to let off, but the man was to strong. "Are you Arnold?" the man finally asked leting him off, Arnold finally saw the man's face smiling he has to said it it was creepy at the first time, but than he remember some how "Eduardo? my dad's friend, Is that you?" The man nodded smiling, Arnold couldn't believe his eyes, how can he knew this man if the only times he has seen him was when he was just a baby. "Si, I'm so glad to finally meet you, Arnold, I see that you are no longer a little kid," Eduardo told Arnold smiling, Arnold was smiling too but he change his impression to a embarrassment face when he heard 'no longer a baby' "Seriously yuo will be no longer a kid," Eduardo said under his breath ensuring Arnold haven't hear. "Did you said something?" Arnold who was still working in his tent asked. Eduardo started to be nervous, and he started sweating a lot. Eduardo clear his throat "Did you hear something exactly?" he asked Arnold who saw the impression of Eduardo. "No, So tell me about my dad, I always wanted to meet you because you were my dad's best friend. Right?" Arnold Asked smiling Eduardo sat on the ground close to Arnold, Eduardo took his hat off. "Right Arnold," Eduardo answered, Arnold finally finished his tent and sat beside Eduardo, "Look Arnold, I appreciated your parents a lot, and it was really hard when they disappear. We even name our school by they're name." While Eduardo was saying this, Arnold was smiling, he could imagine everything his parents did and some day he would continued helping the people like them.

"Hey Arnold, are you finished? man" it was Gerald who came from the other side of the camping field.

"Oh, hey gerald," Arnold said waving with his hand, he saw Gerald staring at Edurdo, "This is Eduardo, my dad's friend, remember i talk to you about him." arnold told Gerald, while gerald try to remember what he was talking about, "Oh, yeah I remember now." Gerald finally said. "So you finally finished our tent." Arnold was confused did he just said 'our tent' "What? what you mean by 'our tent'? Where is your tent?" Gerald was trying to no sound so worry, "ok man, I forgot mine, but i have really nice buddy that is ganna share, RIGHT?" Gerald said trying to convised Arnold. "UH...fine, but you own me one." Arnold said. "Sure man, I own you one, but actually I own you a lot." Gerald said. Arnold just smile at him, he look every where until he said, "Hey, Where did Eduardo go?" Gerald shook his head, "I dunno know man, but that guy sure looks wierd," Gerald said putting his index finger on his chin, "What you mean?" Arnold asked, Gerald was about to answer,"Came on KIDS is time to make fire!" Mr. Simmon yelled to all the kids around the camp field. "Came on, man, I explainyou later." Gerald told arnold who was still confused.

All the class including some other people from the town, even some adults were sitting around the fire with marchmellows, sausages, and other wierd food, "...So, They call him El Cucui is under your bed, inside your closet, and if you see him you might die..." Sr. Benito was telling a scary stories to the kids, "IS not real, is not real..." Harold was freaking out with this story, "This storie so lame, it kind of reminds me of the booguiman." Sid told Stinky who was sitting beside him, Sr. Benito finally finished his pucky storie all the class was quiet for a moment, Sr. Benito was waiting for some cheers or something. "So...I have a good storie is about a little girl who was scare of the dark..." OLga interrumpted the silent by teling this storie, "Oh boy." Helga new about this little girl, Arnold saw the impression of Helga even know she was to far away from him. "... but one day she decided to fae her fears..." "Olga i dont mean to interrumpt your storie but i could not wait to tell you about my parents," Arnold interrumpted Olga, she was surprise by it. " You see my parents helped the green eye people here in the jungle of San Lorenzo because la sombra stole them their most important treasure la corazon..." arnold started telling everything he read in the journal. Helga was looking at him with atmiration while no one was watching her, but her close friend Phoebe of course notice her because Helga was happy that Arnold interrumpted her ennoying sister Olga, How there she embarrested her.

**Chapter Six**

**Arnold's plan**

After Arnold finished telling the story of her parents the people around the fire with cheer, Sr. Benito was with jelousy since no body did nothing in his story. "that's increible Arnold," everyone was saying, "your parents are great!" "Okay kids you better get to sleep because tomorrow with going to started walking really early in the morning!" Sr. Benito decided to interrumpt the cheers of the kids, all the kid were still smiling at Arnold while they when to their own tent.

_Finally tomorrow I'll started seaching for my parents, i already have a way to sneak out of the class, I dont want to include everyone in the class to the danger of the jungle, specially I don't want to include Helga, I don't want nothing bad happen to her. She is to smart, i don't want her to be suspicious. Well, I really excited to finally meet my parents, and I know my grandpa thinks i don't going to find them. He told me to not be to upset in case I don't find them, but something is trelling me that i going to find them._

Arnold was in his tent wrining in his dad's journal, " Man, are you finally finish to write in your diary?" sleepy Gerald asked Arnold, "Is not a diary Gerald is journal, and yes Im finish."Arnold Answered his friend Gerald. "any way, i need to save some batteries for tomorow," Arnold continued "Man, do you really mean...to find your parent?" gerald asked no to sure where did the question came from, Arnold was confused, why did Gerald ask this kind of question? "What do you mean by asking that kind of question?" Gerald did not know what to answered, " don't tell me you don't want to help me find my parents?" Arnold was kind sad he didn't believe his best friend, "No Man, that's not what I meant, Or course I'm going to help you, I was just kind of scare, ok, there is alot of dangers in the jungle snakes, waterfalls, and many more things," Geranld finally told Arnold, "I'm scare too, Geranld, but I really want to see them my parents, you don't know how it feels to see other kids with their parents," Arnold was about to cry, but then he remember his grandparents they have been like his parents, "What about your grandparents, man, and the boarder they are like your family," Gerald tried to console him, "better then my family," He finally said, Arnold look at gerald who was no longer sleepiy and now he was all sad just like him, " I know gerald , i just got tall...sentimental," Arnold said, he finallysmile and then Gerald smile. ' We better get to sleep, if we want to wake up hurly, and tomorrow i tell you my plan, ok '"

"OKAy class don't forget to stay together because you don't want to get lose," Mr. Simmon told the class who was already awake in the morning, some students were still yanwing. Mr Simmons look around for Sr. Benito, "thats wierd i just saw Sr. Benito, where did he go?" ask to him self, but it sound like he was asking the kids, "I think he went to the cavin, Mr. Simmons," Eugine told Mr. Simmons, "Oh will somebody please go tell him that we are ready," Mr. Simmon asked to the kids this time, "I will go, MR. Simmons," Helga told him "Oh good helga," Helga walk directly to the cavin where Sr. Benito was, "... the foot - ball headed kid is going to be with his parents as he wishes, bird, i already taking them to the point I hope every thing is prepare... I dont want any mistake," Sr BEnito was talking to somone in a phone he did not know that Helga was hearing all this, Helga wantetd to hear better so she tried to get close, but she did not noticed that there were some old toys on the floor, she accidentely made a bit of noise with them, Sr. Benito turn around as sonner he heard the noise of the the toys, He saw the little girl with the pigget tails and the big bow, Helga was just standing there for a moment in silent, " Mr. simmons said that we are ready," Helga finally said, she could not believe it, they were trying to get Arnold for some reason. She knew what to do, tell Arnold about this man, and his plans.

The class started to walk inside the jungle excited, helga started to walk toward Arnold, "hey foot-ball head," Helga started, "Hi Helga," Arnold said, he did not want to have distractions, and Helga right now was a big distraction for him for some reason, she was about to told him everything she have heard, "LOOk Helga I know what you going to say, now for my fool you have to walk a stupid mountain, but you know what, nobody told you to came you sign your permition sheet, and i really want to have fun so stop bothering me," arnold told Helga clearly, Helga could not believe what she just heard, she was hurt Arnold never have talk to her like that, Arnold left her and he kept walking while she stop there. Arnold felt really bad, but he thought it was better for her, "What was all that man, I thought you and Helga were getting along,"Gerald asked "What?" arnold asked gerald, aparentally Arnold was day dreaming. "oh Helga, I thought was better to keep her away from this," Arnold said finally understanding his best firnd , "And what you maen 'getting along"?" arnold asked Gerald, Gerald cheecks turn red it was something he was hidding something, "THat's what every body says," Gerald told Arnold, anyhow Arnold was still confused, but he diceded to change the conversation,"Gerald when I'll tell you to stop walkig you will stop, get it" "WAIT WHAT? " Gerald did not understood what Arnold was thinking, "YOU are just going to stop," Arnold said at last.

Meanwhile helga was still upset, she just wanted to help, she thought that Arnlod was going to listen to her, She hide behind a tree and took her locket out "stupid foot-ball head i was just trying to help you, and this is what I get, My poor soul you are going get hurd by that ugly man , no matter what you say my love I'm going to help all the class to get away from the place where Sr. Benito wants to take us and attack us with his ugly friends...wait he said you were going to be with your parents...so...HE IS GOING TO...oh no I'm going to be lose if i don't hurry up with the class," helga run until she reach Phoebe, "Pheebs think in a way were we can get the class lose," Helga told pheobe while they were walking with the class, "What you mean helga?".

**Hope you guys like it, i'll try to write more... fast.**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES :p**

**can't wait to see Toy Story 3, yay (: sayonNA! ADIOS! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Lose!**

Helga explained everything to her best friend Phoebe, she was really in a shock, "well Helga, I don't how exactly lose the class, but we can distract them, and make them to be late to the place where Sr. Benito wants to takes us." Phoebe answered hoping that her idea was good. "That's a great idea Pheebs, but I don't want us to get to that place, or we can distract them and you get lose and all the class started is going to try to find you." Helga explained. "It's me who has to be lost?" Phoebe asked Helga not exactly liking her idea. "Because if you don't, who is going to?" Helga answered. She looked at Phoebe walking thoughtful looking at Gerald and Arnold walking in front of them not to far away from them. "Don't you want to help me?" Helga asked her, Phoebe looked at her and nodded not to sure what she was planning, it make be not a good Idea but Helga was her best friend, And friend help each other? "Okay Pheebs, I thought about it and this is the plan…"

The class walked for several hours until it was finally rest time. "It going to be half hour of rest, stay together," Mr. Simmons told the class while he was taking a sit on a piece of wood and drank some water from his bottle. "I'm so tired and hungry, I'm so going to kill Arnold after this," Harold cried. "Yeah," Sid and Stinky agreed with him. "Hey guys want to play a trick on Eugene?" Harold asked them. Sid and Stinky looked at Eugene talking to Sheena. "I don't know Harold it looks kind of dangerous, since we are in the middle of the jungle." Stinky answered, Sid nodded agreeing with Stinky. "Came on guys, what's the worst thing that could ever happen?" Harold insisted, "Hey Eugene Came over here!" Harold called him, Eugene and Sheena looked at the three boys waving. Eugene dismissed Sheena and went toward the three guys that were calling him. "Hey guys, what's up?" Eugene smiling to the three boy asked curiously " Hey Eugene, you know, we were thinking to explore by ourselves," Harold was saying as he continued looking at Sid and Stinky making sure they agree with him, but they were only confused, "So, do you want to came?" He finished, "I don't know guys. Mr. Simmons said to stay together." Eugene answered, "That's why we are asking you, so we can stay together." Harold replied trying to sound smart, "Is in it that right guys?" Harold asked looking at Stinky and Sid. "Yeah, come on Eugene." They said. Eugene wasn't sure about it, but he nodded.

The four classmates got really separate from the class, "I'm not to sure about this guys," Eugene insisted, none of the other kids listen to him. "LOOK!" Harold yelled pointing to a cave, "Let's go checks guys," Sid added. They all walked toward the cave scared inside their selves, but they all wanted to prove they were brave. "Came on guys, let's go in, what are you waiting for?" Sid insisted, but they all looked not to sure about to go in. "-.- Oh sorry. I didn't know you were chickens," Sid teased, "quack, quack." "We are going in!" Harold said, he and Stinky went in to the cave with Sid on the front of them. "I'm not sure about this, guys," Eugene insisted still not going inside the cave with the others. "Oh come on Eugene don't be a chicken!" Harold told him. "The joke supposes to be for Eugene, Harold, not for us," Stinky whispered to Harold, Eugene moved to ward them slowly. The suddenly heard a loud noise

"_UH AHH!"_

"What was that?" Harold asked fright out, "I don't know, but I'm not waiting to find out." Sid answered staring to run, "Probably is el cucui!" Harold guessed running behind Sid and Stinky. Eugene tried to run behind the others, but his legs were hurting really bad, so he has to stop since he couldn't support any longer. They were ticklish, and they were turning red. "Hey guys! Wait for me!" he yelled at the others, but they were gone.

"Okay class its time to start walking; I hope you enjoy your special brake!" Mr. Simmons told the class smiling, he was beside Sr. Benito. All the class was stretching ready to move on. "I hope your ready, Pheebs," Helga told Phoebe, She nodded, but something inside her was sure that this plan wasn't going to work. "Wait!" Sid yelled to Mr. Simmons, all the class turn to see him and the two other boys beside him. "We can leave!" Stinky added, "Why not?" Sr. Benito asked. "Because we can't find…um…" Sid was saying but he was scared to get on trouble. "We can't find Eugene!" Harold Blurted, he kneel and started begging, "Please it wasn't our fault!" He exclaimed, stinky and Sid looked at him pitiful, and decided to do the same, "Yeah, it wasn't our fault we just went for a little walk and he just des…" Principal Wartz interrupt them and yelled "Little walk?" looking at scared kids, "Didn't I told you to stay together?" Mr. Simmons asked worry, the class was in shock, where was Eugene? "Sr. Benito we have to look for this kid, I'm in charge of all of them, and I'm just…" Mr. Simmons was so worry, but Sr. Benito had to do something because with this kid missing his plans were rune.

"This loser made my plan even easier." Helga told herself, she looked at Phoebe worry for the poor of Eugene, the loser kid who was always getting in trouble. "Okay Pheebs, ready to get lose?" Helga told Phoebe, she was terrified, but Helga didn't care. "Go to a save place and we are going to try to find you." Helga explained, "But Helga…" Phoebe said without thinking, "What?" Helga asked worry that Phoebe was backing off, she looked at her best friend that looked worry. "ARE YOU BACKING OFF" Helga asked trying to not sound angry. "No I'm just …scared." Phoebe answered her; Helga relieved herself with a big breath. "I know Pheebs," she told her, but she knew that with that wasn't enough to console her friend. "I promise you that I going to find you alive, okay, no matter what." Helga told her, she saw that Phoebe was finally smiling. "Now lose your self!" Helga finally told her, Phoebe ran toward bushes, trees, ect. with her bag pack .

"I already called the guards, they will start looking for a boy, now can we leave?" Sr. Benito told Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz who were really worry the kid were their responsibility. "Simmons this shouldn't have happen, if you were watching them like you suppose to." Principal Wartz angry told to Mr. Simmons. "Mr. Simmons! Mr. Simmons!" Helga came yelling, "What is it Helga?" Mr. Simmons Asked her, "What's wrong baby sister?" Olga asked, "Oh now what?" Sr. Benito asked. "It's Phoebe!" Helga started. The attention of the class was on her, "I can't find her! She is lost!" she finished, Mr. Simmons was so worry that he passed out.


	4. Chapter 8

I want to thanks to **loonytunecrazy **for all the reviews,

for inspiring me to keep writting this story, thanks! i hope there be more reviews

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eight**

**Separate ways**

"Great! Now we suppose to wait until he wakes up, I'll call the guards that now two kids are lost," Sr. Benito told Principal Wartz, Olga was holding Mr. Simmons head and making some air with her hand for him. Sr. Benito hided behind the trees and plants (you know) and started talking on his cell phone, he was pretending he was talking with the 'guards' but he was talking to him self. "Diablos! I Can't get signal on this place, it going to be my responsibility if we get late, I don't care about those stupid kids who got lost, this is going to be harder than I thought." He got out of the tree he was hiding, and went toward Principal Wardz to tell him his lies.

"Helga?" Arnold said coming toward Helga who was standing pretending to be worry for her friend. "What do you want foot-ball head? Don't you see I worry for my best friend, Phoebe?" Helga asked. She was still mad at him. She was in love with him, but she wasn't let him treat her like the way he did, he really hurt her. "Phoebe was with you 10 minutes ago and…" Arnold started, but he didn't finished, "Look Arnold, What ever I do is not of your business, so leave me alone. Just like I did with you, get it." Helga didn't let him get on her plans. He didn't want her in his plans, then she didn't want him in her plans. "I was just wond…" Arnold tried to explained, but Helga was already gone. Arnold understood that Helga was hurt, and she wasn't going to get on his plans.\:

"I already called the guards; they would start looking for a girl and a boy, and Miss Olga if you don't mind to stay with Mr. Simmons, I already told them in the place we are located, they'll be here this night." Sr. Benito tried to convince them. "No, oh course, I don't mind, but you and Principal Wartz would be fine taking care of all the kids," Olga said, "I don't mind," Sr. Benito said looking at Principal Wartz, "I fine with it the kids already respect me." Principal Wartz said confident.

"Okay students, we'll start walking," Principal Wartz told the class. "Wait! What about Pheebs?" Helga asked worried, she didn't make a bad mistake, did she? "The guards are going to search for her." Principal Wartz consoled her. She couldn't believe she'll be guilty if something bad happen to her best friend, Phoebe. She looked at Mr. Simmons, he was still unconscious, "What about Mr. Simmons?" She asked, "he can't stay here alone," Principal Wartz looked at Mr. Simmons for a second, and then he turned to Helga again, "Don't worry for him miss…" he didn't know her last name (remember that he is the principal and he doesn't know all the names of the students of the school)"Pataki" Helga completed, "Pataki." He continued, "Miss Olga will take care of him. At night guards will came for them." He finished and before she could said something else, he continued speaking to the class, "…So we better start walking." Helga had to do something fast, before it to late.

After a hour, Helga came up with this crazy idea. Mr. Benito was teaching about some plants, but Helga wasn't putting any attention. "AAaahh!" She screamed, all the disturb eyes of the class was on her. "Herd of snakes!" she yelled running around to disturb the class, when she others running around like her, she decided to get separate from the class, it was time. She wasn't the only one who got separate from the class, other kids got separate, too, including Arnold and Gerald. This was a great opportunity for them. Arnold grabbed Gerald from his hand and started to run pulling him. They ran until they lose the class, this wasn't the way Arnold planned to escape, but it was a great opportunity.

Eugene woke up inside of a shack (a little house with only one room). He didn't remember anything that happens to him. How did he get to the shack? "Ok Eugene don't panic, try to remember what happen…um…I was running…they leave me behind…my legs!" Eugene tried to remember everything that happens to him, he remembers about his legs, something happen to his legs, but what ever it was, it was gone. He passed out, and somehow he was in the house, but the worse thin g of all he was lost, how he was going to find the class.

"HEY CLASS! Calm down!" Sr. Benito yelled to the class that was in panic, they stop screaming and running around. "There was nothing, who yelled that?" Sr. Benito asked, he had it, he was angry. All the kids left of the class look around, they were looking for Helga, but she wasn't there, they also note that more classmates were missing. "I'm so ever sure that some of our classmates are missing." Lila told to the two adults. "Oh no," Principal Wartz said looking around for kid inside the wild, while Sr. Benito was looking inside the crowd for a specific foot-ball headed boy. "He is gone,' he whispered to himself.

"Kids don't panic, we know that some of your class mates are missing, but you'll be sure Sr. Benito, here, will call the guards that are going to look for classmates. Now we are going to start walking after Sr. Benito calls the guards." Principal Wartz tried to console the kids of the class; they were worried for their missing classmates. Principal Wartz looked at Sr. Benito, who seemed to be scare and furious at the same time. "Isn't that right Sr. Benito?" He asked, Sr. Benito didn't answered nothing, he was in his own mind. _"I have to find the foot-ball headed kid, or else my plans would be ruin, but first I have got rid of this annoying kids and this fat man."_ "Sr. Benito…Sr. Benito!" Principal Wartz interrupted his thought. "Uh yeah." He responded no exactly knowing what he was talking about. He went to hide in some trees; the class saw how the bushes and the trees were moving like Sr. Benito was punching them, then he started yelling some words in Spanish, that's when they knew that Sr. Benito was furious, and he did punch the trees and bushes. When Sr. Benito got out of the tree he fixed his sombrero, all the kids including Principal Wartz were confused, but they decided to act like they didn't saw anything. No one said anything for few seconds *Awkward* "What we were talking about?" Sr. Benito broke the silent. "I was telling the kids not to worry for the missing kids, because you were calling the guards to look for them." Principal Wartz explained, "Oh yeah,' Sr. Benito said Answered looking at the kids, "So how many of you are missing?"

"Hey man, Arnold wait!" Gerald stopped running, he tried to catch his breath, "What?" Arnold asked also trying to catch his breath, "We are just running, are you sure where exactly are we going?" Gerald asked his best friend, Arnold. Gerald looked around, but the only thing he saw was trees, bushes and other kinds of plants. Arnold didn't answered nothing, instead he took his map out from his bag pack. "So…Where my parents travel was the north, and we are…" Arnold was saying; he took his compass out. Gerald stared to the map, he wasn't sure about it. "There is the north," Arnold pointed to the north, but to Gerald all the ways were the same. "So you want to keep walking?" Gerald asked, but he sadly knew the answered, Arnold nodded. "Okay man, whatever you say." Gerald gave a conform face to Arnold. They kept walking, oh yes Gerald knew that they were in danger, but Arnold was his BEST FRIEND, and that's what best friend do, Right?

Rhonda was running the faster she could, she didn't know exactly where, but she hates snakes, they were gross and slippery. She never wanted to see one, NEVER! … PUNFF! She fell in a sudden, her knee was hurting. She saw at her knee, she never saw a cut that big on her, but then she saw around, it couldn't be? It was impossible, she was lost, "oh no, no?" she cried, "I'm lost, and my knee hurts!"

"Mommy," Harold cried, he knew that he was lost, and there was one last thing to do… "Help!" he yelled hoping that someone had heard him. Suddenly he saw a black shadow, it was a teen shadow, and he was caring an arrow. He wanted to see it more closely, but it was gone. He grabbed a stick from the ground, and started walking slowly backwards. After some few steps backwards, and looking around everywhere, he actually felt somebody behind him. He closed his ayes, turned around the faster he could, and started hitting whatever it was, "Go away you ugly creature!" he cried, "Hey Harold, stop is us! Is us!" Sid cried trying to cover from the hits. Harold stop hitting, he opened his eyes as sooner he heard the voice of Sid. Stinky and Sid were staring at him awkwardly, "oh guy is you, I'm so happy to see you!" Harold cried giving them a big awkward hug, "I mean…" he saw how Sid and Stinky were staring at him, "I knew it was you, I'm just… um…" he was trying to make something up, "We are happy to see you too, Harold." Sid and Stinky told him giving him a warm smile. "So you guys know where exactly we are?" Harold asked hoping that the answered was yes, but they frown shocking their heads, "So we are lo…lo…loss…se, Lose!"

"Pheebs!" Helga was yelling trying to find her friend. The class was in trouble, besides she saw Arnold running away with Gerald, so he'll be fine. She really didn't care about the class, what could be the worse thing that could happen to them? The men wanted Arnold anyway. Helga responsibility was to find Phoebe "Pheebs! Where are you?" she yelled again, but there was no answer, the only sound she heard was the shaking plants and animals, and that made her sad. "Pheebs where are you?"

* * *

sorry for any mistakes! if i dont get reviews i might stop writing cause i will thinks no one is reading.


	5. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Night in the Wild**

"I'm so ever sure I know who is missing, Principal Wartz," Lila answered, after Principal Wartz asked who knew who was missing. "I'm so ever sure that Helga is not here..." Lila start saying, while Principal Wartz was counting the missing kids with his fingers, "Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Harold, Stinky, Brainy and…oh course Rhonda." Lila finished, " no, my princess Rhonda is missing!" Curly cried, "I'm coming, my princess, to the rescue!" He was about to run, but he bump into Principal Wartz; getting on his way, "Oh you are not going any where, young boy." He grabbed Curly by the hand, and start pulling him. "Besides Sr. Benito ready went to called the guards, and they would start searching for the girls and the boys that are missing," Principal Wartz pointed to Sr. Benito who was pretending to be talking on his cell phone. "But…but…" Curly tried to get an idea to convince Principal Wartz, but it was useless, Principal Wartz was ignoring him, "Hey you, girl! Stop watching those bugs, we'll keep walking!" Principal Wartz attention on Nadine, she was watching the some kind of bugs doing their thing :p "I already called the guards, they already staring for the two lost kids, I guess they have to find more." Sr. Benito told Principal Wartz, he stop staring at Nadine and the bugs,

"Sure," Nadine answered after Principal Wartz told her to stop staring at the bugs, but she couldn't help it, they were incredible, she had to take some of them for her home. She was about to put some in her shoes box, but then she saw Rhonda's suitcases, oh course she was worry for her best friend, but then she always wanted to came to the jungle for the incredible bugs. Should she take her best friend's suitcases? Or she should take her always dream to get bugs from different places of the world? She wanted to take both, but it was impossible to carry all Rhonda's stuffs and hers at the same time, it was decision time, but what should she take?

"It's getting dark," Sid said to his two coward friends, Stinky and Harold. They were walking in the mysterious Jungle, "Yeah and I'm hungry!" Harold added, "Howdy, look guys!' Stinky pointed to a cave, "Isn't that the same cave from this morning?" He asked to his two friends, they nodded to his question, "That means that Miss Olga must be close to here in some where," Sid said smiling, "We have to find her before the guards came for her," he added starting to run, not exactly knowing the way, Harold And stinky fallow him thinking he knew the way, were they save?

The dark was coming; the sun was hiding behind the big mountains. Eugene was terrified; he was hoping that someone would come to save him, but how? He was setting on the cold ground, and then he suddenly heard something behind some bushes, "It must a cute little animal," he guessed nervously, and then he heard the noise again, he suddenly turned faster, when he finally saw a shadow of boy. He got closer to the bushes, "Come on guys! This isn't funny no more…" he though that Stinky, Sid and Harold were playing a trick on him, like they always do. "We could be lost, you know." He got even closer to the bush to finally find them, he was about to open them. "Eugene!"

Rhonda was also terrified; she was trying to find the class, but it impossible with her hurt knee and it was about to get dark. "Help!" she yelled, her knee was killing her, and then she look at it and it was worse. "I need to band my knee before it gets infected. I think I got some water inside my bag pack." She told herself. She sat on the cold floor, and took out the water bottle. She slowly started cleaning the cut with the water and a piece of her shirt, after that she took a red bow for her hair out of her back pack and stared putting it around her cut to cover it from dirt and insects. "Better!" She Said confident, "And my parents thought this trip wasn't good for me," The girl still sitting on the floor suddenly felt fear and sadness, she heard a lot of noises, "Shut up!" she yelled, "Mammy! Daddy! I want to go home." She started to cry, laying her head on the floor and using her bag pack as a pillow. She closed her eyes (still crying), "I want to go home."

"We didn't find her!" Sid cried, "Maybe she already left with the guards," Stinky guessed "You guys, I'm tired and hungry" Harold cried trying to catch his breath. "Howdy, it just my imagination, or we in the same place we started?" Stinky asked rubbing the top of his head confused. The three of them saw the same cave, they couldn't believed, "Let's sleep in side the cave," Sid suggested, "Are you crazy!" Harold cried, Sid started walking toward the cave, "I'm the boss, and I'm saying not to sleep inside the cave," Harold Cried. The cave was dark, so Sid took his lighter out of his bag pack. Stinky started fallowing Sid, but Harold wasn't sure about it, "Came on Harold! I give you some chocolate!" Sid was shaking the chocolate to a track Harold's attention, but Harold more scare than hungry. "Are you going to stay here with the wild animals?" Sid scared him. "Fine! I accept the chocolate" Harold said, Sid and Stinky made a little laugh, "Stop laughing of I might punch you!"

"And this is the place where we are spending the night," Sr. Benito told the class, Lila saw Eugene looking for something in the bushes, "Eugene!" Lila didn't mean to interrupt Sr. Benito. Eugene was about to open the bushes, but as sooner he heard Lila he turned around to see her with the rest of the class. He ran toward them, "Eugene! Something is wrong with your legs." Sheena told him worry. He looked at his leg they were fat, "Are you allergic to something on the ground?" She asked, "I don't know, but I have injections inside my bag ppp..." Eugene tried to say, but it was to late.


	6. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Helga Loses her Hope**

It was finally morning after an incredible night. Helga was waking up inside her tent, "Phoebe…" she was whispering, she opened her eyes a little, and suddenly saw a snake looking for something inside her bag pack, "Snake…" she wasn't putting attention, she was just waking up forgetting what happen the last day. "Snake?" she asked her self, she turned and cleaned her eyes with her hands to see if she was seeing correctly. "Snake!" and there was the ugly creature. She screamed like when she saw the rats in that day when her friend and she got stuck inside the subway.

"Did you heard something?" Arnold asked Gerald. Arnold was picking up his tent, and Gerald was on the floor eating beans from a cane. "No." Gerald answered.

Back to Helga, "How did the snake get inside my bag pack? I mean it was close." Helga looked around the tent; she finally saw a hole, big enough for a snake to fit. "Miriam." She knew how irresponsible her alcoholic mom is. Helga saw another snake hanging form a stick of a tree, then another, then another, then another, then a lot. "HERD OF SNAKES!" She yelled. She ran the faster she could, and then she stopped, because she was about to fall in a cliff; there it was in front of her. She bent down slowly to the floor, wow it was high, she was about to walk backward, but then she saw it. It couldn't be, it wasn't true, but sadly it was: Phoebe's bag pack hanging from a stick down the cliff.

Harold got out of the tent where Stinky and Sid where tiredly sleeping. Harold didn't understood why they were so tire, he had sleep very well, except for the part when he had to wake up in the middle of the night, because some how a sock was inside his mouth. Harold rubbed his, and then his stomach growled, he was hungry, and apparently the chocolate from last night wasn't enough. He looked around, but how he was going to find something inside of a cave? Then suddenly from somewhere there were bananas, like some kind of miracle, but except that they were moving? He didn't know what it was, but he knew the bananas went over to inside the cave, and he was hungry, so he gets to went get the bananas. When he finally got a banana from the bunch, he was about to bite it, when he notes the angry monkey in front; looking at him. "UUAAUAA!" It started yelling and moving around like crazy, Harold was scare, and then saw its ugly sharpie teeth, only one last thing to do, RUN. "GUYS! GUYS! A MEAN ANGRY MONKEY!" Harold yelled, Stinky and Sid saw Harold running out, and then they saw the angry monkey behind him, they fright out ran with Harold leaving everything behind.

They ran until Harold tripped, "AauuH! Watch it!" Rhonda cried, She clean her eyes and saw Harold on the floor, Stinky and Sid standing there looking surprise at her. "You guys, I'm lost… I'm SAVE!" Rhonda said, finally she was happy, but she didn't they were lost, as her.

Mr. Simmons woke up from his dark dream, he heard someone crying, "They didn't came," he woke up as sooner he remember what had happen the day before. "Miss Olga? What happen?" Mr. Simmons asked worried. "They didn't come," Olga cried, not giving him a clear answered. "Where is the class?" Mr. Simmons asked, but Olga didn't answered, the only thing she was saying was "They didn't come." Mr. Simmons was losing hope that she was going to answered. If he was worry before, now it was worse than worry.

"Phoebe!" Helga yelled down the cliff hoping that her friend was still there, "Pheebs… I…I ki….I kill you." Helga said crying. "I told you, man, we were going backwards." Helga heard Gerald talking, "I know" then she heard Arnold answering, she turned to see where their voices were coming from. She ran toward them," Arnold I finally found you!" she said excited, but Arnold wasn't that excited like she was, he was surprise to see her, "You see Arn…" Helga was going to explain him every thing, but Arnold didn't let her talk, "Helga! What are you doing here! Go back with the class," he wasn't really thinking, he didn't want her with them for her safety, "but Arnold, I have to tell you something," Helga tried, "I know, I know, you love me and you are just trying to help me, but this time I don't need you, so go back with the class, and stop getting in my business." Arnold told her. She couldn't believe this jerk, where the sweet Arnold she knew? "It wasn't that you jerk, and I hate you!" Helga yelled him so hard, that she was crying.

After Helga yelled at Arnold, she ran away, he was feeling bad for her, what he have done? Was it a mistake? What was he thinking? "Oh man, I never saw Helga G. Pataki crying before," Gerald said confused, "You have to tell me was going on between you and Helga, because there is this gossip around about you and Helga." Arnold wasn't clearly listening to Gerald, finally he understood what he felt for Helga, the other girls he used to like was for their appearance, Helga G. Pataki have stole his heart, but how? How can it be possible? "O.O what gossip?" Arnold confused finally asked Gerald, "You know there is this gossip that you and Helga are dating in secret." Gerald answered, Arnold was in shock, but he also was kind of embarrassing the fact that his classmates thought that about him. Was so notable that he and Helga were been nice to each other? But it wasn't a bad idea to be boyfriends in secret, just for Helga because if it was for him he wanted to show the love he had for that girl. "And I'm staring to think is true after you said that she loves you," teased him holding his laugh, "And the nackles she gave you…" he continue the parts that he was suspicious. "Did I ever tell you what happen in the FTi building, when I found Helga?" Arnold interrupted Gerald. "No" Gerald answered shaking his head, what that have to do with that idea Helga and him like each other? Arnold started explaining while they were walking again.

Helga was crying as never before, Arnold hated her, her best friend was dead, and her family, well, her mom is an alcoholic, and her dad only cared about money and her sister Miss perfect. There was no reason to live for, she saw the cliff thoughtful, and there was it for Helga G. Pataki? She got close to the cliff, and looked down the cliff. She should do it?


	7. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Reasonable**

The class was ready for a long walk, Sr. Benito was inside the shack, and this time he was really talking on his cell phone, since that was the only place were he could get signal, "Yes I'm telling you black bird, I'm out of control, so tell the others to leave the place where we suppose to meet, and search for the foot-ball headed kid. He is somewhere in the jungle," Sr. Benito told his bad gang, "Sr. Benito are ready to leave."

"Rhonda?" Sid, Stinky and Harold asked at the same time, "What are you doing here by yourself?" Sid asked, Harold stood up from the floor. "I'm lost, well I was lost…but…" Rhonda looked around, but she didn't saw the rest of class. "Are you guys lost?" Rhonda asked, "Um…" Harold didn't want to put Rhonda sad, "Yes!" Stinky answered. Rhonda couldn't believe it, she was happy for a few seconds, but now she was sadder than ever, because now she was lost with bunch of losers, well only three. "Oouuh!...we are lost!" Rhonda started crying again, "We are going to die!" The three boys were getting kind of scare, "Rhonda! Stop crying, we have to find the class." Sid tried to console her, "howdy, I never saw Miss Rhonda crying like this before," Stinky told Harold in low voice, "Yeah, and I thought I cry ugly," Harold added. Rhonda finally calm down she stood up from the floor, cleaned her clothes, she grabbed her bag pack from the floor and started to walk as nothing had happen, "I'm so death," she whispered. The three boy saw her with admiration, "Hey guys what about our bag packs?" Sid asked, "We left them inside the cave," stinky answered, "And I'm not going back with the monkey!" Harold added. They decided to forgive their bag packs and fallow Rhonda, since she was leaving them behind.

Helga decided to close her eyes so she wouldn't feel anything. Finally she took her last breath, and…suddenly someone pulled her from behind, but who would be that stupid o want her? She opened her eyes to see who the moron was that save her. Actually it was really hard to believe who rescue her, there he was, the dude that she always punched and break his glasses. "Brainy? Why did you save me?" it was really surprising for her, "Hi…Helga." He said hardly, "What are you doing here?" She asked not exactly waiting for an answered; the weirdo kid has just saved her live. He didn't answer anything; instead he took something out from his packet, and gave it to Helga on her hands. How did he get it? "Where did you found this?" she asked, it was her locket, it was a dirty, but she could barely see Arnold face smiling. "You…um…Love him." He said, "Yeah, but he doesn't love me back," she answered; she couldn't believe she was having that conversation with this kid. "He…uh…Loves…You." Brainy said, "What do you know!" She yelled at him, he wasn't there when Arnold treat her that way. "I just…Know…He…Needs you." Brainy tried to explain catching his breath, Helga couldn't believe she was still listening, but she really need somebody to talk with. "He…didn't want…you… with him… because he… doesn't want… anything bad… happen to you." The boy with asthma explained to his loved. "How do you know?" Helga asked, she was admiring of how he knew all the stuffs. "I know… a lot of… thing… about you… Helga." He answered. She fright out at first, but then he remind her of her own self, looking behind her lover. "Go help… Arnold… he needs… you." He told her. Helga didn't know what to do, but she finally was smiling. "You know what Brainy, you are right." She said putting her locket back to her chest. She ran to jungle leaving brainy behind, to finally find Arnold.

Helga ran back with Brainy, "Thanks," She said giving him a big hug and a little kiss on the check, and she ran back to the jungle. Brainy stood still for few seconds, he saw how Helga disappears between the trees and bushes, and when she disappears he finally passed out.

Mr. Simmons handed the water bottle to Olga, who was trying to calm down, "Are you better now?" Mr., Simmons asked her, she slowly nodded trying to hold her tears, "Can you explain me now what happen," he asked hopeful, She nodded, "After you passed out, Sr. told me to stay with you, so the class would start walking, he told some guards would came for us last night, but…but…" Olga was explaining, but she start to cry again, "But they never came!" she cried, "Miss Olga please calm down!" Sr. Benito told her, "I…I can't…I already tried o called someone, but my cell phone doesn't have signal." Olga told Mr. Simmons. He took his cell phone out and tried to make a call, but there was no signal on his cell phone. "If our cell phone don't have signal in this place, how did he call the guards?" Mr. Simmons asked her. "With his cell phone." She answered in low voice, "Did you saw him making those special calls?" Mr. Simmons asked her, "No?" she answered in low voice shaking her head, " no, and how do we know if he made those calls? This could be serious." Mr. was terrified, did he found out Sr. Benito plans? But why did Sr. Benito want to hurt innocent kids. "Miss Rhonda we have to find the class a sooner is possible!"

"It's every one here? Well not every one, but the class that was yesterday here?" Principal Wartz asked he looked around, "Well it looks like every one is here." Wartz told him self, "let's get start it," Sr. Benito said, he walked forward the class, "Wait!" Lila yelled, all the classed turned to see her. "I'm so ever sure that Curly is missing," Lila said, every one started to look for Curly, but he wasn't there. "Curly! He didn't understand." Principal Wartz said, "Great! Another kid missing,"

It was already late in the afternoon. Rhonda wasn't used to make long walks. She was tired, hungry and she couldn't support Harold's stomach growling. "I can't do it!" she cried bending down, "I'm tired!" The boys looked at her pitiful. She looked at the weird looking bug, and for a moment she got scare, but she saw the poor bug was terrified, "EW! I killed it for you Rhonda!" Harold told her. "NO!" she pushed Harold away when he was about to squash the poor bug. "Don't you see him he is terrified." She told him, Harold didn't understand her, for him it was an ugly bug. Rhonda grabbed the bug softly. "You sure look homeless," she told it. "Duh, bugs live outside, they suppose to be homeless." Harold told her, but she wasn't listening to him. "I'll take you with me." That's one thing boys don't understand girls. "Howdy. I can recognize that noise anywhere!" Stinky said excited, he ran toward the noise, "Came one guys I found a stream!" he yelled at his friends. They were confused, how did he know the sound of a stream? They fallow him running, but Rhonda preferred to walk with his new friend (Bug).


	8. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Trapped**

Arnold told Gerald everything that had happen on the FTi building. "So Helga actually loves you?" Gerald asked. It was impossible to believe that Helga G. Pataki actually loves somebody. Arnold nodded shyly. They walked for silent few seconds, "What about you, man?" Gerald asked him, Arnold didn't understand the question; it was what he as thinking, was it? "Do you mean if I like Helga?" He asked, Gerald nodded ready for the true. While Arnold was getting really nervous, he didn't know how to explain this to Gerald, he wasn't going to laugh at him if he tells him the true, was he? "Oh man, you do like her like her," Gerald blurted out laughing (they stop walking). Arnold was surprise, he didn't notices that his cheeks turned red, and that's how Gerald found out. "Gerald! I don't know. And stop laughing!" Arnold angrily told him. Gerald tried to hold his laugh when he saw Arnold that was angry. "What you mean, you don't know." Gerald asked him, (they start to walk again) "I don't know, sometimes I felt like I do like her like her, but sometimes, she changes just to save her reputation or something, but I know that inside her there is the sweet girl that I lo…" Arnold stop talking noticing what he was about to say, Gerald looked at him strange, "Um…I'm just very confused," He explained. Gerald was confused, he didn't know how exactly console his best friend, came on he was in love with his personal bully. "I don't know man, I guess I have to tell you what my mom always tell my brother Jimmy O," Gerald said, Arnold stopped walking, and then Gerald stops after him. "And what she tells him," Arnold asked, Gerald didn't have idea that he really wanted to know. "She says to always fallow your heart, but it's kind of embarrassing, don't you think?" Gerald answered, he didn't want to talk about it, since it was hard so he change the conversation, and "Don't you think those mountains look like miss bellow?" Arnold didn't answer anything; he was lost in his own min, Gerald noticed it, and he decided to walk in silent with his friend.

"Arnold!"_ "Oh no it couldn't be" _Arnold thought when he heard someone calling for his name, it has to be Helga's voice, but this wasn't his imagination, "Arnold wait!" she was right behind them. They turned around to see her, She was there catching her breath, "Helga, didn't I told…" "Shut up!" Helga interrupted Arnold before he says something to get rid of her, "Just shut up! And let me tell you, I don't care if you hate me, but I never going to leave you alone, Get it?" she yelled at him, "Because that's my job, to make you live miserable!" Arnold didn't know how to respond, he was admire by how brave she was, at the same time he was happy that she was there with them. I least he knew that whatever silly thing he does, Helga would be always with him. "What ever you say Helga, just don't blame if something bad happen to you," He told her.

Rhonda put her feet inside the stream putting her new pet away. She looked at the three boys trying to fish something to eat. Rhonda saw how the boys were missing the fishes, and they weren't catching anything. "Look at those idiots, I bet you'll catch something better than them."

"Poor Rhonda she turning crazy, talking with a bug," Sid told the other boys, "Do you she let us sleep inside her tent, you know, since she turned crazy?" Harold asked. "I don't know she wasn't sleeping inside her tent.' Sid answered.

"I'm coming princess, to the rescue!" Curly yelled from a top of a three. The crazy kid was only wearing underpants. Rhonda was very surprised to see him, was he crazy? Or, he really loved her? "Curly?" The three boys and the only girl said.

It was only Arnold's imagination? Or, he actually was seeing shadows around him. He didn't want to alert his friends in case it was only his imagination. Suddenly someone came out of the bushes, the two boys and the girl fright out, They were about to run, but Arnold Hold the boy and the girl. He knew the guy that came out of the bushes, what he didn't understand, what he was doing there. "Eduardo?" Arnold asked confused, Gerald and Helga calm down after Arnold knew this guy, "What are you doing here, in the middle of the jungle?" They looked at him, but he was smiling, "Didn't I told you I was coming with you?" Eduardo answered, but his friendly voice change, this voice was evil, and mysterious. "Yes," Arnold answered, but he was still confused. "Get them!" Eduardo yelled.

"Curly, What are you doing here?" Rhonda asked to the almost necked kid, Curly came down from the tree he was on. "I came to rescue my princess," he answered. Stinky, Sid and Harold came out of the stream, "What you did to my Rhonda?" Curly asked pointing to Rhonda's knee; they didn't know what to answered, because that was new for them. "Didn't did anything to me, Geek, and how you plan to save us, huh? If you haven't notices we in the middle of the jungle." Rhonda told him crossing her arms. Curly looked around, "With my friends the Animals!" Curly yelled. He put his hand on his mouth to whistle. A bunch of Animal of the jungle came from everywhere. The three boys and the girl were admired by Curly craziness,

_"Brrr!"_

Harold's stomach growled, "But first, let eat something, I'm starving!"

A bunch of men holding machetes came out of the bushes. Arnold didn't understand, what was happening; Eduardo was his dad's best friend. "RUN!" Gerald yelled, he ran with Helga, but Arnold wasn't moving. Gerald and Helga both thought of the same idea, because they pulled Arnold at the same time. Arnold woke up from his day dreaming, "I don't understand, Eduardo was my dad's best friend." He said when he started running by himself. "Was, is part of the past, Arn…"

_"Puff!" _

Helga accidentally felt, interrupting what she was saying. Arnold stopped running a sooner he heard Helga have felt. He saw that Helga was stuck in root, and she needed some help, but the men where behind them, "Alla estan_! (there they are!0-0)_" a man yelled. The men where getting closer, "Leave me here Arnold! They don't want me, just keep running!" Helga told Arnold trying to unclog her self. "I never going to leave you behind Helga," He told her. Using the force of the two of them, they managed to unclog her. Gerald stopped running, when he notices that he was running by himself, but then suddenly Arnold and Helga came from the bushes running, holding hands, "RUN GERALD!" They both yelled at him, but Gerald saw the men running behind them "uh shoot!" he said, that's when he decided to run and ignore the fact that Helga and Arnold were holding hands, What did he miss?

Arnold was still running, but then he felt his friends weren't running, and suddenly he felt he was falling, it was a cliff, and he almost fell to it, if it wasn't because he was still holding Helga hand tightly. Helga pulled him up with Gerald's help. All of them were trying to catch their breath for the scare they had pass, but when they recover they ere surround by the men. Arnold, Helga and Gerald stood up from the floor, "Finally Arnold is going to be with his parents," the voice of Eduardo said, and then he came to the front of the men. Was it the end for the three of them? "There is only one way to get out of here," Arnold told Gerald and Helga, they all look down the cliff, "Did you all here that? There is no way out kid." Eduardo said the other man laugh. "Let's jump the cliff," Arnold whispered to his friends. "Are you crazy man?" Gerald asked worry. "If the Green eye people exist they would help us!" Arnold told Gerald pushing him down the cliff. "Catch them before they jump to the cliff!" Eduardo told the men, they started coming toward Arnold and Helga, "Arnold I…I…" Helga have to say it before she die down the cliff, "Me too, Helga!" Arnold told her ready to jump, but someone grabbed him from behind, so Helga was the only one who jumps, why did she let Arnold's hand go? When she opened her eyes when she didn't felt Arnold hand with her, she looked up seeing the men around Arnold that have pass out. "Arnold!"

"You saw Helga?" the girl asked, the boy smiling nodded, "Did she ask about me?" The girl asked, the boy didn't responded, "Look the class, how did you know they were coming this way?" the girl asked, "I...Know." the boy answered. "Brainy, Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Sheena asked when she saw them. Phoebe angrily looked at Sr. Benito, "This man is liar," she yelled to the class pointing at Sr. Benito. The class was surprised by Phoebe attitude; she wasn't the kind of unrespectable girls. "What's that young lady?" Principal Wartz asked her, "This jungle is like a kind of mystery, but Brainy knows the way out, and thins men is a fooling us around!" She explain him, Wartz looked at Sr. Benito to explain him, what the girl was talking about. " well, oh course I know the way out, but I'm making it long, so we can learn, and that safest way." Sr. Benito explained. "Are you going to believe a live experience guide man or kid?"

The class kept walking with Sr. Benito. Principal Wartz told the guide man (Sr. Benito) to take the class out of the jungle the faster was possible, because he didn't wanted to miss more kids, but Sr. Benito had another plans. "This stream would take us out," Sr. Benito told the class, when they got to a stream (it was bigger than where Rhonda and the other guys were) "Every one inside the boat!" Sr. Benito told the class, (A/N Where the boat did come from?)

When every body was inside the boat, Sr. Benito started rowing with a large stick, "I Know this jungle like the palm of my hand, I always remember where I leave the thing behind, like this boat." Benito said. "Don't put the hands inside the water, because in this part of the jungle there are piranhas." (A/N I guess you know what going to happen to Eugene.) Eugene took his last sandwich out of his bag pack ready to eat it, but he accidentally dropped it to the water, he tried to catch it, as well the piranhas were ready to eat fresh meat. Eugene felt that it was the end for him as he felt he had fall from the boat, but inexpertly someone hold him from his shirt. "It's not the time you to die!" Sr. Benito saved Eugene live, every one look at him weird when he said that. "I mean don't you want to leave longer kid." The class kept on the boat bored, suddenly they heard a water fall in front of them, they all turned to see Sr. Benito's response to that, but while they weren't watching, somehow he disappear. They were hopeless, how they were going to escape?

Arnold was trying to wake up, but he was still dizzy for whatever those men put him, "R…Kid is trapped like us, M…" he heard the voice of a woman talk. Was he dreaming? He wanted to wake up so badly, but it was impossible, what happen to his friends Gerald and Helga? "Helga…" Arnold hallucinated, "I…Love…Love You."

* * *

This was a long chaper

hehehe


	9. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Unexpected Secrets**

Olga was terrified by the noises and the fact that they were lost in the middle of the jungle. She was staying the closes possible to Mr. Simmons, but when he stop walking she was confused because they didn't have make any stop. She waited for an explanation, "I think I can hear a waterfall." He said grabbing Olga's hand, and he started running with her.

Was it the time for the class? Rhonda front the far saw the class in danger, she pointed to the stream, "Curly look! The class," she yelled even known the kid was in front of her, "I'll save them!" curly bravely told her, "Alligator, friend go put the boat safely out of the water!" curly yelled.

The class had to do something fast, they were looking every where; suddenly they saw the creature pushing the boat to the bank, "Alligator!" Phoebe yelled. They didn't know what to be scare of, the waterfall or the alligator. When finally they weren't moving, THEY WERE ON GROUND! They never felt so happy to be on ground but then they remember the alligator, did it wanted to eat them? "Thanks alligator!" they heard Curly behind them. The alligator went back to his pond. All the class saw four of the kids that were missing, but what about Arnold, Helga and Gerald?

Mr. Simmons finally got to the waterfall; there it was in front of him. Olga caught him behind, she was trying to catch her breath. Mr. Simmons heard some voices of kids cheering up. He saw everywhere to find them, and there they were, on the top, beside of the waterfall, "KIDS!" he yelled "Class!" but there was no signal that hey have heard him. Olga saw the class where Mr. Simmons was yelling, "Class here!" they both yelled, Olga was finally smiling, were they finally save?

None of the kids from the class heard Mr. Simmons or Olga. Was only Phoebe's imagination? Or she actually was hearing Mr. Simmons yelling, she looked around to finally see him with Olga beside him. "Look, it's Mr. Simmons with Olga!" phoebe pointed telling the class happily. The class turned to see them.

Mr. Simmons finally saw the class made a signal. Olga made a weird noise, Mr. Simmons turned to see what was going on with her, he saw men covering her mouth, and suddenly other men grabbed him from behind, what was going on? He was going to yelled for help, but those men were everywhere.

Curly and his craziness couldn't do anything, since those men covered his mouth he couldn't yell for help.

"Arnold!" Helga woke up from a dark dream. She looked around, but where was she? Gerald was beside her (still sleeping) they were on the top on a bed made of robbish, "Arnold?" she remember, "Arnold!" she ran out of the shack, but suddenly stop by seeing the sun raising early on the morning. The people that rescue them saw her, even one of them ran to another shack. Helga needed answers, where was she? what happen? where was arnold? she started to walk and around confuse, "Girl?" someone behind her called her, she turned, it was a fat browny man with green ayes just like Arnold's.

The man told helga to fallow him back to the shack. Gerald was already awake when they got back. "We saw you with our king, Arnold," the man started to said, but Gerald and Helga were confused, KING? "He has the power to control La Corazon our sacred jewel, for centuries we were waiting our king to reborn and it is Arnold our king that finally will bring peace to the world," the man explained, "But sadly La Corazon was stole, with the other hopes with had, and now they took our last hope Arnold our ki..." "YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY! Arnold a king? please, the moron can't even be a king in his own room." Helga interrupted, she thought that this people had a problem, they were in the past, now is the 20 century, people does not believe in the kind of stuffs. While Gerald was really surprise he could not believe his best friend was a king. The green eyes were really surprise by the girl's attitude, no one ever had yelled to the major the way she did, perhaps no one even had interrupt him. Everyone was in silence for a few seconds, Helga noticed this, did she do somehing wrong? the major started to laugh joyful then his people fallow him laghting. "You got a great sense of humor, little girl." the major said, Helga got serious, he had just called her 'little girl' "Now, I know why our king loves you so much." Helga wasn't serious no more, she had turn red. Gerald made a little gigle, he tried no to laugh, becaouse he knew Helga. However Helga had to do something, say something but by everyones laughs she could not think, "SHUT UP, you don't know anything!"

"Calm down Helga, they are just joking." Gerald told Helga. "Well...it was very interesting story sir. but we have to leave, and find our friend Arnold." gerald told the major, he grabbed Helga's arm. "Actually, we were kind of hoping, since you are our king's friends to help us." the major told them, "Help you? how? we are just lose kids." Gerald asked. "I admire you." the major said, he looked around his people, "We all admire you, no one would have jump from the cliff the way you did." He said. Gerald was kind of shameful, since he didn't actually jump, he was push. "How are we suppost to help you?" Helga asked not interested. "Help us to find our king Arnold and our jewel La corazon." the major told them, "But we don't know how, we don't even know where we are, sir" Gerald told him. "Do not worry about that son, my son Moyo is going to help you." the major saw to the crowd, "Came over here son, and meet the two people that are going to help you in the aventure you always wanted." the 14 year old boy came out of the crowd, he was a handsome boy with browny skin and dark hair.

Arnold felt like someone was holding him very tight, or maybe it was a rope around him. He open his eyes to finally see that it was a woman huging him. Arnold did not mind, but she was kind of smelly. He looked around, it was kind of like a prison, then he rememeer everything that had happen the past day. "Helga!" he stood up yelling waking up the two adults. The man with a lot hair on his chin, and the woman with long hair. "Who are you?" Arnold asked frighten, "Arnold, you're awake, my sweety." the woman hugged him and kissed him, the man smiled at him. "Who are you?" arnold asked again. "You don't reconize us?" the woman asked, "They did hit you on the head real hard, uh shortman?" the man said. Arnold did not understood, but something was telling him that he knew them. Was it really them? the people he think they were. "Mom? Dad? is that you?" Arnold trying to hold his tears asked. The man and the woman nodded. Arnold couldn't hold his tears anymore after everything that happen to him after all those years, he knew that his parents were alive.

After hugging and kissing, Stella, Arnold's mom had to asked, "SO..." she said "Who is Helga?" "Healga...Gerald!" Arnold remembered, what has he done to his friends? "I need to get out of here!" Arnold exclaimed, "Hold you horses, shortman." Miles his dad told him, but Arnold did not understood, "Yeah Arnold yesturday at night a lot of kids were making noises," Stella added. "The class." Arnold whispered. "I have to get out of here!" Arnold continued, "Stubborn just like his mother." Miles commented, Stella smiled at him. "Look Miles, he kept the hat we are free." Stella whispered to Miles "The key for La corazon." he whispered "Arnold can I see your hat?" Miles asked his son, arnold look at the top of his head, "The hat you gave me when I was a baby." Arnold told his dad giving him the hat. Miles took a knife out of his boot and started riping the hat, "Hey what are you..." Arnold was about to asked, but suddenly he saw a key, actually a little key he never saw before hid insides his hat, "Miles, guards." Stella warned him. Miles put the hat back to Arnold head, "Whatever you do, don't take off your hat." Miles whispered to Arnold, the two men (guards) open the doors of the prison. "La sombra want to see his favorite family." one of the men said.


	10. Chapter 14

****

S0rry for my grammar. or spelling

Chapter 14

Mission impossible

"Curly, why you don't call one of your animal friends to save us?" sheena suggested, all the class looked at her and then to Curly, it was a great idea after all he save them from the waterfall. "Do you see any animals is this prison?" Curly responded, it was making him crazy to be trapped in a little cage with a lot of people, but he was tired for yelling all night and not been responded. All the class frowned to his answer, they needed it to do something fast before this people hurt them.

"We face again Miles!" La Sombra said, turning around from a chair, he was covering his whole face except for his eyes. Men where holding Arnold and Stella, while Miles was full of handcuffs, "Now tell me, how can i control La Corazon?" La sombra asked, he was confident that miles was going to confest since his son was with them. "If you don't told me how La Corazon works im going to hurt you son, thats why I brought him!" La sombra teasted, "How could you!" Miles yelled at him, "IT'S A LIE, I WON A..." la sombra knew what Arnold was going to say, he signal to one of the men to cover Arnold's mouth. "YEAH YEAH, you won a essay, FOOL! don't you see everything was part of my plans!" La Sombra explained, "And tonight your class is going to die inside a volcano, and everything thanks to you." Arnold was feeling guilty, he had to do something. "Now Miles, are you going to tell me how La corazon works?" La sombra tirely asked again. "Like I told you before Sombra, La Corazon can only be control by the choosen person with pure heart." "SHUT UP!" La Sombra yelled, "Its the only thing you have told me the past 10 years, and I'm tired of hearing the same thing, this is hopeless, may I can asked your friends the green eye people, may they can tell me!" Miles can not let that happen. "GO AND KILL THEM ALL, THIS PLAN WAS HELPLESS, AND KILL BENITO AND EDUARDO FOR THIS TOO!"

It was afternoon when finally Gerald, Helga and Moyo got to a bridge. "Crossing the bridge is the the prison of La Sombra, " Moyo pointed. They hided behind a bushes. "Then why are we waiting for? its a piece of cake." Helga was about to walk, but Moyo pulled her back by the arm, she looked at him angry, but then he pointed to guards that were hidding. It was easy for Moyo to see the guard because in his aventures he had to look everywhere every time.

Helga saw the guards then she understood. "What are we going to do?" Gerald asked, "Yeah half-nacket boy what are we going to do?" Helga agree. Moyo took out some kind of straw with poison darts, He pointed to the first man, then to the other, until it was clear. "WOW how did you do that?" Gerald asked impress. "Practice." Moyo answered walking to the bridge.

The men put Arnold and his parents inside of a cage for a animal. Arnold was sad and his mom notices this. It was obvious. Arnold gave a small warm smile to his mom, "Mom I'm so happy to find you." Arnold answered, and Stella hugged him, "Your dad is smarter than you think, Shortman." Miles told him. "HEY LET US OUT OF HERE!" "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" "MOMMY!MOMMY!" Arnold heard the voices of his classmates yelling. He looked at them from far away. They were in another cage. Arnold tried to find Gerald and Helga but they weren't there.

Would they be able to survive?

Moyo, Helga and Gerald hided between the bushes so no one would see them. "La Corazon is inside of the prison, the last room" Moyo told Helga and Gerald. "I can't believe my dad did not let me came by myself this is so easy, except that I have to take care of this childrens." Moyo wishpered to himself. Moyo saw some men walking, and he turned to see the two kids he was taking care of (Helga and Gerald). "Hey where is the girl?" Moyo asked, Gerald did not notice when Helga dissapear,

Helga decided not fallow Moyo when she saw Arnold with two adults inside a cage, while she was getting closer she saw the class in another cage. "Arnold." she called Arnold in low voice. Arnold turned to see to the person who was calling his name, to his suprise it was Helga, "Helga you're alive!" he said excited, his parents did not notices him since they were talking privately. "SHHH" Helga warned him. "Are you okay?" Arnold asked her worry, "Yes Dr. Williams I'm okay, now let me get out of there!" Helga looked around to be sure no guard was looking, "Who is you friend Sweety?" Stella asked to her son Arnold, "Thats Helga mom." Arnold answered . "So this is Helga." Miles amusing said. Arnold turned red when he saw both of his parents smiling to each other. "Arnold turned around," Helga called him in low voice, Arnold turned to see her, "Do you have the neckles I gave you." She asked, Arnold did not understand her, he show her that he was wearing on his neck. She show her hand to tell him she needed. Arnold took it off and handed to her. Helga press the crystal and some how it turned to a key. Helga was trying to open the cage, "Thats a pretty neckles, how you got it?" Stella asked, "I bought it at the Hillwood jewely store, why?" Helga answered opening the hugged helga as he got out, Helga like the hug but she was feeling her stomach giggle, so she pushed him away, "Who said you can touch me?" she yelled at Arnold. Stella was coming out of the cage when a man yelled "HeY! oigan se estan escapando!" Miles got out, "We better run!" Miles suggested. "Wait we have to save the class!" Arnold said. They had to run because the men where coming. Helga was still holding the neckles, "I'll save them, they want you Arnold not me." Helga said. Arnold did not like the idea he did not want to feel the same he felt before, but it was Helga choice. "FINE, but let me give you a hug." Arnold wasn't thinking straight, they did not have time. "Okay, but quiek!" Helga permited. Even if the hug was for only few seconds for them was longer.

"So how do you know La Corazon is at the end of the prison?" Gerald asked Moyo just to make a conversetion.(They were inside of the prison trying to not make a lot of noise) "Well, one time I came with my uncle Yukino and well he did not make it out. that's why my dad did not want me to come by myself." Moyo answered sadly to Gerald, Gerald felt that Moyo did not want to talk so he stop asking. "Behind that door is La Corazon." Moyo said after a long secret walk inside of the prison. "Well that was easy." Gearld said. Moyo looked at him sarcastelly. "The hard part is to get out boy." Moyo told him. "Close your ayes, we can not see La Corazon because uts to powerful." Moyo told gerald closing his eyes then he got out a metate (blanket made of sticks of something like that)(+-+)(just google it, because im too lazy) to cover La corazon. Gerald was feeling stupid since he was not doing anything. "When I tell you to run, run." Moyo warned. "Yeah but..." "RUN!" Moyo yelled. Gerald couldn't do anything just run to save his life from all the traps that where behind them. Moyo suddenly fell, he dropped La Corazon. Gerald turned to see what was wrong, Moyo's leg was hurt with knifes, Gearld felt like he had to do something. Moyo looked at Gerald like he was scare of something, when Gerald turned to the way where La Corazon was, is was like he had seen his life in front of his own eyes. A knife was about to kill him if it wasn't because a hand of a man stop it. Both, Gerald and Moyo turned to see the face of this man.

When the class saw Helga trying to open the cage, they were surprise to see her. They where about to make a lot of noise, but she gave them the signal to be quiet. "Hurry Helga." They told her. "Helga watch out!" Phoebe yelled warning. Helga couldn't believe Phoebe was alive, but it was to late to notice it. Two men grabbed her from behind, "Esta bien si quieres estar con tus amigos, niñita (it's okay if you want to be with your friends little girl)." one of the man said, pushing Helga inside the cage with her classmates. Helga dropped the nackles key to the ground, the other man notices the little key and he pick it up. Helga was frigth out when she saw the man picking up the key, what she was going to do without the key? How they was going to escape?

I KNOW IM STUPID


	11. Chapter 15

********

****

S0rry for my grammar. or spelling

********

Chapter 15

Last hope

"Oh baby sister, I was so worry about you, never leave like that, NEVER!" Olga was hugging Helga, She did not mind, since she was thinking what she was going to do for escaping. After a seconds she pushed Olga, "What happen to you Helga?" Phoebe asked her,

Helga looked everyone was waiting to her answered. "We found Arnold's parents, and the green eye people Arnold was talking about!' Helga told them, the class got interested to listen to Helga. She started telling them everything that had happen.

"We need to find La Corazon before leaving." Miles told his family, Stella didn't think it was a good idea to put themself in a danger again, but then she remember what she had promise to the green eye people. They hided behind some bushes in front of the prison, trying to observe there was no guards around. They did not saw any guard around, but sundenly they heard a kid yelled "Hey man keep it cool, i'm just a kid you know!" Arnold reconized that voice, "It's Gerald!" he didn't try to be loud, his parents look at him to be quiet. They saw the man grabbing Gerald by the arm and pulling him. "He is taking him with the other kids." Stella whisperded. "HELGA!" Arnold try to not be loud "MOM, Helga couldn't save the class, she is danger, I have to help them." Arnold stood up, he was about to run but his mom grabbed by the hand, "Arnold wait. We have to save La Corazon, and I can let you go and lose you again." Stella told his son carefully. "Mom, I have to save my friends, you heard La Sombra they are going to kill them!" Arnold told his mom not trying to be rude. "Calm down Arnold, we will save you friends when La Corazon is save, we won't take long I promise."

"So, I see your people did not understood, La Corazon is mine and only mine." La Sombra told Moyo who was sitting in a chair in front of him, two guards were grabbing him so he could hurt La Sonbra. "You know La Corazon is our sacred jewel, and you stole it!" Moyo yelled at La Sombra. Moyo was bleeding by the knifes that were minutes ago in his leg. "Shut up! now tell me how can I control La Corazon, since your uncle refused to tell me I had to kill him." La Sombra confidently told Moyo, "YOU KILLED HIM!" Moyo yelled crying, he tried to be strong, but knowing that his uncle was dead make him guilty. He still had the hope that his uncle would have being a prisoner of La Sombra, then he remembered that flashback when his uncle Yukino couldn't make it out from the prison.

__

Flashback

Yukino and Moyo where inside La Sombra's prison looking behind doors, trying to walk slow just in case of any traps, they saw the last door, and there it was La Corazon. They thought it was easy, so they decided to walk the way out, but sunddenly knifes and traps everywhere they lucky skip them, because they where very well train. And there was the final door out, but sunddenly guards got Moyo from behind, "Help uncle!" he yelled at his uncle that was almost out, His uncle love him and he wasn't going to leave him behind. He came back to fight the guards, but they took La Corazon away, Moyo got free from the men but his uncle was in trouble. "Run Moyo, RUN and don't come back!" his uncle told him, but Moyo couldn't do that. he was too young to fight all those men, "Run!"

end of flashback.

Moyo still could hear his uncle's voice telling him to run, but why did he listen to him they could have escape together, it looked so hard then. La sombra started laughing when he saw Moyo crying for his uncle. "Poor kid trying to be a heroe, and you are just a little kid." La Sombra said. Moyo was burning of anger he couldn't brake La sombra's face in that moment, "Shut up!" it was the only thing he could say. "So? are you going to tell me how can I control La Corazon?" La Sombra asked again. "You'll never known. NEVER!" Moyo answered. La Sombra was tired of asking for no answer, he knew that Moyo was no going to answer that easy, so he made a plan. "Let's make a deal, if you told me how can I control La Corazon a don't going to hurt your friends." La Sombra suggested. "What friends? those kids that were with me, Stupid, I don't care about them. I prefered to die before if I have to tell you!" Moyo confidently said.

"Look they're bringing Gerald!" Sid yelled when he saw a man bringing Gerald directly to the cage. All the class turn, they found Gerald, but Arnold? he wouldn't leave them there. "Hey man calm down your messing my clothes." Gearld told the man.

"Hey why don't they put any camaras in this hallways?" Arnold whisperd to his mom. Stella smiled at his son, "Is easy for us, Arnold. Dont you think?" She asked, Arnold thought about it, "La Sombra hides La corazon behind the last door, and we almost there so keep it down." Miles said. Arnold wondered how his parents knew all those things, maybe they did try to scape. "There it is, the last door." Miles whisperded. The three of them walk inside the door to find there was nothing. They looked around, but there was nothing, what happen to it, La Sombra wasn't smart enough to hide it somewhere else, was he? "Looking for this?" a man's voice from the door said. Arnold, Miles and Stella turned to see who this man was, and the three of them prefectly knew who he was, there he was standing in front of the door holding La Cortazon .

"Eduardo! Why? why you turned agains us my dear friend, Why?" Miles asked to the man who once was his best friend. "We all have to learn some things Miles, and one of them is never trust no one not even your own friends." Eduardo answered with the same cold voice as before, what was wrong with this man? "What you mean Eduardo I always did everything for you." Miles said. "AH, you leave when we needed you the most! everything when down when you leave! La Sombra was our last hope, he help us and still he is helping us!" Eduardo told Miles, and he could not believe what Eduardo was saying. Miles did not mean to hurt his friend like that, or the other people. "Your lying Eduardo! you knew we'll come back, when Arnold was big enough." Stella said when she saw Miles with no words. "In those years could have happen a lot!" Eduardo answered, "Listen my friend, La Sombra is only using you, he is going to destroy everything if he finds out how La Corazon works!" Miles told Eduardo, He knew that his friend would understand. "He told us if he accomplish his mission, he would help the world to do better."(really im out of ideas, but i bet no one is reading) Eduardo replied, he saw that Miles was about to say something, but he did not wanted to hear something that could change his mind, "ENOUGH! GET THEM AND PUT THEM BACK TO THE CAGE!" He yelled, other guards came behind the door getting Arnold, Miles and Stella. "EDUARDO YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME, LA SOMBRA IS LYING, PLEASE AS A FRIend I'm telling you!" Miles tried to convinced Eduardo, Miles did not understand what had La Sombra told him to not believe one his true friends. Eduardo felt that Miles was saying the true, but what he also knew La Sombra had help him, when he most needed. La sombra was the one who planned the revenge for Miles and Stella, he wasn't sure about the revenge, but he also remembered that La sombra was the man with a lot of power and if he was agains him, it was worse for him.

"Man, I don't fit there, why are you trying to forse me to go in, come on man, I don't fit there, what are you trying to do." Gerald was trying to convince the man who was trying to put him inside the cage, but the man did not understand a word what Gerald was saying. For the last time the man finally notice it, and he put Gerald in another cage. "Moyo?" Gerald said when he saw Moyo sitting inside the cage still bleeding from his leg, it look like he gave up, "What's wrong Moyo? man, why aren't you doing nothing, look your leg is bleeding." Gerald told him, he came close to Moyo, but Moyo did not answer. Gerald wanted to help, so he look at Moyo's leg and and then to his red shirt, and started riping part of it. Gerald wanted to use it as a band for Moyo's leg, but when he was about to put it around, Moyo move his leg, "What are you doing?" Moyo asked, Gerald did not understand him, "I'm trying to help you man, you are hurt." Gerald answered, "I do not need any help!" Moyo said moving away from Gerald. "Look, I even ripped my own shirt! only to help you!" Gerald tried to explain him, but Moyo was to stubborn.

"Look that's Arnold!" Gerald excited cried, when he saw men bringing him with two other adults he did not reconized (i need to practice that word). "That's Arnold?" Moyo curiously asked. When Arnold and his parents were inside the cage, Moyo and Gerald were really curious, Moyo saw the king his tribu talk about and Gerald wanted to know who the adults were, "Arnold. man where were you?" Gerald said as sonner Arnold was free from the men. "Gerald," Arnold said. "Who is this friend, Arnold." Stella asked, she wanted to know son life, it was to excited that she was finally with him after that long time. "Mom, dad, this Gerald, my best friend." Arnold answered. "Mom?" Gerald could not believe, Arnold with his parents? They are alive? "Hi Gerald. we are Arnold's parents and we are very glad to meet our son best friend," Stella proudly said. Moyo was in silence, but finally Miles notices him, they never saw a green eye, and he felt excite, "You are a green eye!" he cried, to this Stella turned to see the guy who wasn't saying nothing at all. Stella and Miles bend down like Moyo was the king or something. Gerald thought it was akword, "Gerald who is him?" Arnold asked, Gerald looked at Moyo who was trying to explain to Miles and Stella, he was nothing compare to Arnold he was a the king. "He is green eye, remember you told me something about them." Gerald explained it to Arnold. And then suddenly Arnold was curious to see him. "King Arnold." Moyo said, "my mission was to rescue you and look at us. Don't worry my king we'll scape." Moyo told Arnold, but Arnold turned red it was really wierd that someone was calling him King. "Yeah But first you have to cure your leg, like I told you before, because is still bleeding." Gerald interrupted the silence.

"I needed to talk to you two. you haven't work hard, because I haven't figure out how La Corazon works, and guess what? I'm tired of you ignorance, so I decide to finished your jobs." La Sombra was talking to Eduardo and Sr. Benito. "So you are firing us?" Sr. Benito asked, "Not exactly Benito, not Exactly." La Sombra said with cold voice. Benito and Eduardo did not like the way it sound it. It was a wierd feeling. "Don't worry for now, you will know this night during volcano plans."


	12. Chapter 16

********

****

S0rry for my grammar. or spelling

**Chapter 16**

"What are they going to do?" Gerald questioned. They saw the guards were prepearing something during the night. "I don't know, but it has to something with the volcano." Miles answered him. "Mr. Miles, I know you can escape from this cage, but why haven't you done it." Moyo asked, Moyo knew about the key,that he suddenly saw it under Arnold's hat. "I waiting for the exactly time." Miles answered, but when was the exactly time? Moyo wanted to escape right in the moment.

"I'm so hungry." Helga cried, "We all are Helga," Pheobe told her, Helga rolled her eyes, duh she knew that. "Hey pink boy! don't you have any chocolates like last time we were trapped inside that train." everyone turned to see Harold, he look nervous, "What are you talking about Helga, I haven't eat since this morning, right Curly." Harold answered, They turned to see Curly, he was trying to communicate with some ants on the ground. "That boy is losing it!" Helga told the class. Guards came to get the cage, they started carrying\

it. "What are you doing, the kids need to eat something!" Mr. Simmons told the men , but they did not put attention a kept moving the cage. "A donde nos llevan (Where are you taking us?)" Principal Wartz asked. The men turned to see him, "Al volcan, donde moriran.(to the volcano where you will die.)" one of the men answered coldly, "What, but you can't , they are just kids don't you see." Principal Wartz told them, but oh course they did not answer. "Where are they talking us?" Mr. Simmons asked worry to Principal Wartz when he saw the panic in him. "I think they want to take us to the volcano...and you know." Principal Wartz did not wanted the kids to hear, because they were going to panic. "THEY ARE GOING TO THROW US INSIDE THE VOLCANO!" Rhonda yelled to everyone, they started to panic.

"Mom they are taking the class to the volcano." Arnold told his mom. "it's time!" Arnold yelled, his parents had to understand, "Arnold give me your hat." Miles said, Arnold suddenly remember the key inside his hat. "Dad, why didn't we scape before?" Arnold asked giving the hat to his father, "I needed the guards to be distract!" Miles answer, Arnold understood the answer. Miles opened the cage, while the guard where to distracted for taking the kids to the volcano. "Dad. we have to save them!" Arnold said as suddenly he got out of the cage. Miles nodded at his son.

"Please!" "Noo!" "No!" "Save us!" the class inside the cage was crying. They were about to be throw to the volcano, and no one was going to help them. "Eduardo, Benito I want you throw the cage inside!" La Sombra told them, they both look each other unsecure, they did not wanted to do it, but la sombra was their buss. they both walk toward the cage. They saw the sad faces of the kids, "Please Sr. Benito don't do it!" Principal Wartz told him, but Benito didn't have any other option, was the kids or his live.

"Benito, we have to do something, I don't trust in La Sombra anymore..." Eduardo whispered to Benito ear. Benito knew what Eduardo was talking about, he was feeling the same thing, but how they could save the kids and their lives at the same time? "What can we do?" Benito asked, but Eduardo didn't know how to answer.

"How are we going to save the kids Miles? all the guards are there." Stella asked his husband, they were hiding behind some bushes with the two kids and the native teenager. "Stella, I don't think Eduardo is going to do it." Miles answered, Stella did not understand, "Look at his face, they're planning something, and when they're ready we are going to help them.

"What are you two waiting for? throw them to the volcano now!" La Sombra yelled to the two men front the cage. "We won't do it." Eduardo said in low voice. "What did you say?" La Sombra asked, he knew what he had say because he planned everything perfectly. "I SAID WE WON'T DO IT!" Eduardo yelled at La Sombra, he wasn't thinking any more what ever he did in the past, but in that present he was being evil, the person Miles warned. La Sombra smiled cinicly. "I knew you were going to say that, that's why I had another plan in mind." La Sombra said still smiling, Eduardo was angry, but inside he knew he was scare like a little girl. "Chicos mantelos! (Guys kill them!)" La Sombra yelled. Two guards were about to push Benito, Eduardo and the cage with the class but suddenly they(the guards) fainted. All of them including the class inside the cage turned to see where the poison darts came from, "Miles, Stella and you!" La Sombra yelled when he saw them looking at him angrily, "Free the kids Sombra!" Miles told La Sombra, La sombra didn't listen to Miles and he yelled to his men to throw the kids inside the volcano., but when the men looked at the cage there was no kids inside, nor teacher nor principal.

While the men and La Sombra were to distracted with Miles and Stella, Benito and Eduardo sneaked to free the kids and escape. "Fast kids and don't make a lot of noise!" Sr. Benito whispered to the the kids that were getting out of the cage. "Thank you Sr. Benito, I knew you were going to understand this wasn't good." Principal Wartz told Sr. Benito smiling he felt very happy that he wasn't going to die, now he knew how live was important. "SHH yeah whatever." Sr. Benito answered. "Walk fast, but softly!" Eduardo said in low voice. In the way they found Arnold, and Geranld. "Arnold!" Helga whispered surprise when he saw the football head kid. "HOW DID THEY ESCAPE!" they heard La Sombra yelled "We have to run to the bridge!" Arnold yelled, "SHH, but fast!" Geranld reminded Arnold that they were trying to scape. "What about your parents Arnold?" Helga asked him, she knew she didn't suppose to be worry about them, but she was because that made Arnold happy and whatever make Arnold happy she was happy.

"Attack them!" La Sombra yelled to his men, the men ran toward Stella, Miles and the native teenage boy. Moyo was about to run, but Miles' voice made him stop. "Alto!(Stop)" The men stop. La Sombra contradicted Miles, "What are you doing? attack them!" but the men didn't listen to him, they were tired of him, his insults and his evil. "You don't have to listen to La sombra, you don't have do all this bad things just because La sombra wants to get La corazon and take over the world." Miles said. The men felt the same thing, they didn't want to die for something that was impossible. "I say to get out of here and live happy our families!" Miles said. the men looked at each other. "I'll do what you said." one of the men said dropping his machete at the floor, the other men look at this man walking toward Miles and Stella. and then suddenly they started doing the same thing. La Sombra did not like what he was seeing. "What are you all doing. you own me your lives!" He yelled, but the men weren't listen to him, not after al the crazy things he had done.

The class was running to the bridge, but Arnold stopped running, he was forgeting something, something really important. He walked to the prison, "What are you going to do football head?" Helga's voice sounded surprised inside arnold ears. "Helga what are you doing here?" Arnold asked when she saw her behind him. "Oh you know I don't going to leave you have all the fun." Helga answered. "But Helga..." "SHH...are you going to answered my question?" Helga interrupted when Arnold was trying to explain her why was dangerous for her. He only smiled at her , "I was trying to get La corazon, Helga" He answered.

"Stella we have to go back for La corazon." Miles remembered his lovely wife. "I don't think that's going to be necessary" She pointed to the girl and the boy with La corazon on their hands. Miles smiled, he saw the other edge of the bridge where all the kids and the two adults were waiting. Finally they crossed the bridge with the men behind them.

"Arnold they are only waiting for us, I can't believe we did it, you found you parents and we got to rescue that thing those INDIANS want." Helga said, Arnold nodded at he also felt proud of himself. Arnold let Helga enter to the bridge first, he was staring to all the happy faces of his class mates waving and yelling his name. They were about to cross the bridge but it suddenly fell, and Arnold and Helga fell with it. Arnold was holding La corazon very tight as Helga was holding him with one hand and with other the rope. "Arnold! Helga hold tight we are going to pull you!" Mr. Simmons told them , but helga wasn't strong enough to hold Arnold. "Arnold I can't hold you longer! We are going to die! and before that I need to tell you something...I...I lo..."

True Friends


	13. Chapter 17

********

****

S0rry for my grammar. or spelling

****

Chapter 17

A hard solution

Helga was saying, but Arnold knew what it was, and that's how he knew Helga was losing her hope. "Helga! we are going to survive! we only have to sing a song." Arnold told her, but helga did not understood how singing a song could help. "One time, I was stuck in a tree with Harold and Eugene, I fell and they got me, but they were going to let me go becouse they couldn't support my weigh, Eugene told us to sing a song, and we did until the firemen came to save us." Arnold explained to Helga. "but I know, Helga, that you are stronger." Helga listened to Arnold and she pulled him until he could reach the rope of the bridge. "Told you." Arnold said when he saw her face finally smiling. there was an akword silence, was only Helga or Arnold was getting closer to her, He was wanted to kiss her, again/ the same wierd feeling. -We got you guys!" Mr. Simmon interrupted them, They didn't notice when the rope was moving up. Arnold turned red after he knew what he was about to do.

Everyone except the guards/men of la sombra were fallowing Moyo so he could show them the tribo of the green eyes. "Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz did you met my parents?" Arnold asked. "Yes Arnold, your parents are how you decribe them, perhaps they are better." Mr. Simmons answered. Miles listen to the convertation "and we are very proud of our son.' he said. "Anyway dad, what happen to La Sombra?" Arnold asked. Miles smiled for only thinking what happen to La Sombra, "Don't worry shortman. I don't think La Sombra is that stupid to

continue with his evil plans, and you were smart enough to get La Corazon." Miles answered still smiling, Arnold didn't understand what was funny, and it give curiousity of what the men and his dad did to LA Sombra.

__

La Sombra was yelling to let him out from the cage beside the hot volcano where the class used to be.

"We here!" Moyo yelled. Benito and Eduardo got close to Miles. "Miles before discovering the most secret tribo we want you to know how sorry we are," Eduardo said. "Would you forgive us?' they said at the same time. Miles smiled sincerly "Everyone makes mistakes, guys." He said.

They entered to that strange place, all the people in the tribo looked at them curiously, their surprise was when they saw the football kid and La Corazon.

The major hugged his son, when he saw that he was save. Arnold was very embarrast how the people in the tribu was treating him. He needed to do something really important, so he walk toward the girl with the pink dirty dress. She was talking with her best friend, "Um...Helga?" he said. the girl turned around to see him, she smile at him. "Can I talk to you?" he asked, he looked at Pheobe, "...alone." he said. Helga did not understand him, but it was funny seeing him nervous. They walk to the woods together.

"So football head what you wanted to talk about?" She asked. They sat on a piece of wood, "Thanks fo helping me." He said. "Anytime football head?" She answered. "Yeah thanks." She said, his cheecks turned red when he saw her face, they were getting closer and closer until their lips touch. "Arnold man, your dad is calling you!" interrupted their moment. they both turn red. "She got something on her teeth, and I was just trying... to.. to take it." Arnold blurted, what he was saying didn't make sences. Helga had to said something, but she was to nervous. Gerald rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say." Gerald said, it was to obvious for him waht they were doing.

"Dad, Gerald told me you needed me." Arnold told his dad he was finally so happy to say dad, "Yeah Arnold." Miles said, "You see, you are the king of this people and they need you." Miles explained, "But don't worry son, we are saying with you if that is your decision." Arnold didn't understood. he didn't wanted to stay here, he wanted to go back to hillwood, after what happen to Helga. "Shortman that's your decision." Miles told his son when he saw him without a word to say. The green eye people needed him, but why?

**I think i need some help in this part to continue this chapter,. anyhelp? please**

**thanks for readind**

**kisses, but in a nice way, not in the creepy way. okay**


	14. Chapter 18

Chapter 17  
A hard solution part two

Do you know when you have to do something you don't want to do, but you know you have to because is a good thing. Arnold didn't know how to explain it to Helga, after the thing that just happen with her? how he was going to explain her that he was going to stay in the jungle with her parents and the Green Eye people? He knew he loved her, but he also dreamed to have great adventures in the jungle. He had to talk to, but it was very difficult how to start, "Helga I'm sorry, but we have to brake up?" Arnold conversed in his own mind. But How? How can i tell her?" Arnold didn't notice he was thinking aloud already, "Tell me What?" Helga was already beside him. He couldn't turn back... but how he was going to explain to his young lover ... the girl the always pretended to hate him, but when she truthfully was in love with him. He saw the girl with a filthy pink dress smiling "mmm Helga?... " he was nervous. how she was going to react to this... and how he was going to start ..."yes, foot-ball head ? " she was nervous too... she wondered what he was about to say.. after what happen between them .. she knew he felt the someway she felt about him, there was no question about it , It was meant to be, "I just wanted to tell you that..." " Arnold... darling I'm so happy you found your parents, your mother is just lovely..." Rhonda interrupted, Helga was annoy. "Hey Princess, we were having a conversation HERE.! " Helga interrupted her back, Rhonda looked at her, she knew well what was between Helga and Arnold, " Oh I'm sorry, i didn't mean to interrupt the two lovers here." Helga just wanted to punch her in that moment and destroy her little princess face, but it was impossible for her " Rhonda , Can you please leave, i have to tell Helga something really important ." Arnold finally decided to talk, Rhonda loved it to be messing around with Helga . It was kind of her hubby, she knew Helga wasn't all tough like she claimed to be '

Back to Arnold, he HAD to tell Helga about what he had decided , no more interruptions . . she looked a her blue eyes, sure they were beautiful, why he never noticed before , why until Now, when he had to move away from her..." Helga i have to tell you this ... umm look.. you know everything we been threw and helped me a lot in a lot of stuff i don't even know , but i want you to know that you're always going to be someone important in my life, and i have to do this , what I'm about to tell you is that... " " Arnold, man. I just heard your father talking to the major that you...'' Gerald interrupted. he would have finished his sentence if it wasn't because the major started talking to everyone in the village./ " Our King Arnold has made a great important decision, " Arnold knew what it was and how Helga was going to react he felt like a coward for not personally tell her ... the major kept talking but Arnold was lost in his own thoughts staring at Helga , suddenly she looked at him sadly, but just fro a second than  
she turn around and stared running as faster she could, Arnold fallow her, it wasn't going to end up like that, he didn't like that fact that  
Helga was hurt.

" We also found your lose suitcases.. all the backpacks are over there by those tables ." the major ended speaking pointing at the tables, then he saw Miles smiling, " I'm so glad your family is staying with us  
miles , especially our king Arnold," the major smiled ... Miles smiled as well too  
all the suitcases were wet some of then were all with dirt on them , but they were there. "Rhoda i tried to save your suitcases, but i guess i had i didn't have luck, Rhonda looked at her filthy  
suitcases don't worry Nadine, i guess i wont be needing all of that things, i have decide to change and make new person out of me" Nadine  
could not believe her friend talking that way. Rhonda looked at her bag-pack and smiled warmly.. " I found a new friend too, you know? but i bet you can take better care of it than me . " Nadine could not believed what it was, ,, it was almost impossible to find one of those, in those places... Nadine  
explained everything she knew about the worm to Rhonda and that they were almost extinct.. "thank you Rhonda but the best friend ever!"  
THe end :)yeah i hadda finish it, mm sorry for all the mistakes , but i was out of ideas

" Helga look. I'm sorry! i didn't mean to hurt, you!" Arnold finally said when she stopped, she couldn't run away from him anyway. " she turned into his eyes , those green ayes that make him king, of some losers. "Loook Arnold, " she tried to smile . but it was pretty fake that fact that her eyes were still wet, " I'm soo happy for you, you finally got what you want, so live it, maybe i will see you some day in the future.." Arnold was about to speak but she didn't let him , " good bye Arnold.. she interrupted his word, ..: or see you in the future? maybee..."

The next day the class was leaving except Arnold... . Stella and Arnold were dismissing the class. " mom, where is dad?" " i don't know" Arnold was getting a lot of hugs from his friend but where was the girl he actually wanted to see?,  
Helga was already in the airplane, she didn't wanted to know nothing about that foot ball- head and his family  
... she thought he will never see him again  
mean while everyone was leaving  
" Wait! " Miles yelled, everyone looked at him, he was holding suitcases .. . everyone looked confused including Arnold, what was the meaning of that?

The plain was about to leave Helga was setting by her self , since phoebe had decided to sit with the loser of Gerald, besides she needed to think a lot. "? " can I see with you" she heard Arnold Shortman's voice she couldn't helped it, but smiled...

" The major told me it was okay for us to go to Hillwood, just for some weeks , you know to see my grandparents and I can hang out with my friends , and dismiss them like it suppose to ..."

**The end :)**

**yeah i hadda finish it, mm sorry for all the mistakes , but i was out of ideas**


End file.
